The prince of the blue kingdom
by maychewn
Summary: the most frighting of them all came the day the fortune taller called for Sanji the prince. only to predict that the the day he met his "one and only true love", would be the day he will lost everything he held dear to him. Sanji the prince from the blue kingdom, needed to make a choice. Little did he know what the future had in store for him and his kingdom.[BigBang event]
1. Chapter 1

**I write this fanfic for the big bang event, I'm glad I sign up for it.**

 **I hope you like this story and I want to say a big thank you for my beta's that mange to beta this story is such a short time:** Lunarshores and imperialmint

 **Rating :** NC-17  
 **Pairings :** Zosan, Frobin, Usopp X Kaya  
 **Warnings:** Kidnapping, Torture reference, Character death, starvation, sex scene, violence.  
 **Summary** : The prince from a kingdom in another universe that connected to our world went through a lot of difficult stuations in his life, but the most frighting of them all came the day the fortune taller called for him. only to predict that the the day he met his "one and only true love", would be the day he will lost everything he held dear to him. After this meeting, Sanji the prince from the blue kingdom, needed to make a choice. Little did he know what the future had in store for him and the blue kingdom.

 **Any notes you'd like to make :** I hope you like this story and I had a lot of fun in it, thank you so much for making this event! you awesome!  
 **You very much invited to check out my painter partner that drew for this, thank you so much for drawing for this story** Lazard, in tumblr it's **nofingernails**

* * *

Introduction

In a world different but similar to ours, anything could happen. This weird world formed three kingdoms, after a big disaster in the western kingdom – the Green Country. All three kingdoms decided not to interfere with their affairs, but all kept their eye on it.

The kingdom of the east – the Red Kingdom where a lot of famous and dangerous people lived, was a huge and prosperous kingdom. Their king, Monkey D. Dragon, was extremely powerful and threatening. He was known for his closeness to Gol D. Roger, the only man that had managed to unite all of the kingdoms together. He wasn't only famous throughout the kingdoms , but he was respected by the common people and the kings around that world. In other words, you didn't want to mess with this kingdom unless you had a death wish.

Monkey D. Dragon's only son and heir had been missing for more than five years, though no one knew how or why it had happened as there were only rumors. Most of them was false stories or lies that other bored people had created for themselves.

The kingdom of the south – the Brown Kingdom – was very peaceful and full of stories and folklore in all its streets for the common people.I It was considered the most popular, as it was filled with tourists every year, who came to listen to the interesting and cultural folklore, since their people loved and adored stories. The stories were mostly told by the storytellers in the town to explain everything that happened around that world.

But times changed and with that come a new king to the throne, a very suspicious man. He didn't trust anyone, and executed most of the storytellers around the kingdom, claiming that they were liars. With that atmosphere around the towns and people, the tourists stopped coming and the kingdom lost its charm.

There were people around that still believed the stories that used to be told freely in the streets of their city or the towns square, though. Some people, even if they were a few, still believed in that amazing old folklore. The rumors said there were still storytellers around, if you knew where to find them.

And finally, the kingdom of the north **–** the Blue Kingdom. This country wasn't big or strong like the Red Kingdom, but it did have an elegant, classy look to its streets, and its towns excelled in producing the finest food you could ever find.

Its subjects were marked by their flawless manners, and their elegant looks and language, since their culture had always maintained and praised their strict education for generations. But the kingdom also suffered from a huge poverty in its status. The richest people had all the wealth, which they kept in their family. And they received a lot of respect and honor in the Blue Kingdom, while the poor people, who mostly didn't have anywhere to live or sleep or food to eat, received a lot of negative treatment and hatred.

The problem only got worse until those citizens started to immigrate to other countries just to survive.

The previous king tried to deal with the problem, but failed to solve it. And when the present king rose to the throne, he completely ignored the problem and decides to host parties for the rich people of the kingdom to get closer to them.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

The young prince

This present king was Sanji's father, Lennr, who mostly ignore his existence. When Sanji was young, he had tried to reach to his father but immediately got rejected.

He only stands by his side on the throne when they celebrated something or in ceremonies. He never touched his hand or looked at him, only at the crowd of laughing people, those strange people who don't know anything about what is going on and will never know. To put it simply, Sanji felt deep in his heart that this man was a complete stranger to him, and his mother didn't help his mood either: She only flirted with other men in front of him and his father. She always told him that if he wanted something, he only needed to flirt with the said someone, and then this said someone will be all his. Sanji knew that she also like to take strange men to her and his dad's bedroom: he wasn't sure why, but he never wanted to find out either.

Even if Sanji was a little curious about what she was doing in there, the voices always freaked him out. So he just ran around in their huge garden until it was over, whatever it was. It grossed him out.

Of course, Sanji learned to never pay attention to her, since she never gave him anything except for difficult and strict lessons about manners. But she never treated anyone else with the manners she taught to Sanji, so Sanji decided to just ignore her.

He did have manners, and he knew how to behave, but he just didn't feel like it after seeing his mom with other men flirting without a shame in the world. Sanji still loved his mom even despite everything she was doing, more than his dad who only gave him the cold shoulder or ignored him completely.

Even though Sanji was surrounded by maids who took care of him, he never once felt loved. The maids did ask how he was doing, how he was feeling - but it was only to show him they were nice and polite. Sanji knew that, and despite it, he smiled back at them and decided to be polite to them back. After taking care of him, they immediately returned to their task they had to do and left him alone.

At first, Sanji was so angry at the maids, himself, and his parents. He wanted to scream at all the world how much he hated them. But as time went by, Sanji got used to being alone and to his feelings of loneliness and hurt. He learned to accept the reality that he was a prince and that no one really cared about him or took the time to give him a little affection, which he desperately craved.

He became restless and tried with all his might to get any attention even if it was in a bad way, but no one stayed with him enough time to satisfy his need for attention.

Sanji started to play pranks on anyone since Sanji was a very smart kid. His private tutors were his favorite victims since their reactions were always funny and fun to watch. Of course, he got in trouble and got punished for it, but for Sanji, it was worth it. It pasted his boredom, but it became boring too fast, so sanji searched for a new methods to his pranks.

It's not that Sanji didn't like to learn new things from his tutors on his kingdom or other kingdoms, he just needed something else. Something that no one was willing to give him. at night he liked to stay with his little light under the covers, and read about his favorite subject – the sea and fishes. Sanji liked the sea in a way he can't never explain, and he stared at the pictures of the sea in all his books and smiled.

He really wanted to go see it with his own eyes, but he was stuck in this boring palace, with no one else to listen to his wants or desires. He decided to never say them out loud either, since he didn't wanted to be judged by his mother or father since he had to play his role, and his future was already planned out.

It was planned for him to take the throne, rule the people, get married to someone he didn't know, and have a heir. That was his whole life right there, which he didn't like at all! Why should he do something he doesn't even want to do! He didn't want to control the people, and to be honest, he wasn't even good at it. He was smart but not a leader, and he wanted to be free to learn about the sea and his fantasy fishes that he dreamed about. He didn't appreciate anything else, not even food.

But still, no one took him seriously, saying he was "only a kid", that he would " understand" when he grew up, but Sanji knew better. He will never change or want to, and he will never forget about his dream to see the sea and explore its depths.

And maybe…just maybe to find someday his legendary sea, the sea he sew in his fantasies - **All Blue**. The sea that say connected all the kingdoms together and gathered all the unique fishes in the world. Sanji sighed, a hopeless smile on his face. He really wanted to see this sea, even only for one moment.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

The new head chef

A lot changed when Sanji turned eight. It was sudden, but nice for Sanji surprise.

The kitchen staff were replaced by some odd people that wouldn't stop yelling and cursing in the kitchen. Sanji got very curious about the new people and their language, so he sneaked up to the kitchen one day to see what they looked like. Everyone seemed different, with the same uniform of the kitchen staff – a boring white uniform with buttons and hats. The weirdest looking one was the one that gave them orders and screamed at them when he cooked. He was tall and had a weird, wide mustache that continued down both sides of his face in the form of braids, as well as a beard on his chain. Sanji tried to stop himself from giggling at his weird, funny mustache but it was very hard.

That chef had the tallest hat in the room, it was so funny and interesting for Sanji to see. He had never seen a hat like that before, and the child inside of him got very excited. He wanted to play with that hat, but when he come to make a move, Sanji hesitated. He wasn't sure why, but this old guy with his blond hair, just like Sanji, and wrinkles, frowned and screamed all the time.

Sanji was a little scared of him, scared of what was new to him. He had never been scared by anyone before now, not even his scary father, but this new chef scared him. There was something about him, something that screamed danger and strength.

Sanji was annoyed at himself, what was he so afraid of?! Why was he afraid of some old man with weird mustache? He wasn't that intimating, just some old man that cooked for them. He was the prince, there was nothing to be afraid of, Sanji told himself. Especially not some old guy with an apron. Come on, it was just ridiculous, his brain keep telling him, and Sanji shook his head.

No, he wasn't afraid of him, and he never will be. Sanji had more power over him, and besides, he worked for him and his family so…Sanji tried to be logical, but the fear didn't go away. It bothered Sanji, and he hurried to run away from the kitchen. He wasn't sure why, but his instincts told him to run. Before he managed to slip away from the exit door, however, he felt himself get lifted up by a big, strong hand.

"Noo! Let go of me! Noo!" Sanji screamed and span his head backwards. His eyes grew wide with shock. It was the old man that was holding him and he examined Sanji from head to toe.

"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen, little brat?!" the chef huffed and frowned at him.

Sanji froze and swallowed hard. No he wasn't going to let this old man scar him. He was strong and noble, and he was the prince!

"Shut up old man, you work for me and this kitchen belong to me, not to you! I'm not a little brat, you weird mustache man!" Damn, his mouth was going to get him in trouble again, he just knew it.

All the staff laughed at Sanji's remark, but stopped immediately when the old man sent them a deadly look.

"Get back to work you scum!" he screamed, and every man went back to his position, not daring to say a word in return. Sanji didn't know what to do and the old man turned to him again, with a pissed off look that could kill.

"What did you say about my mustache, you weird eyebrow punk?! Who works for you?!" the old man yelled and glared at him with full power, challenging him to answer the insult. Sanji frowned at him. It was the first time someone had angered him so much, and the first time someone actually looked at him seriously.

A feeling he had never had before bubbled in his chest. He liked the challenge and was going to answer it fully. Damn this old man, Sanji's fear had disappeared entirely.

"My eyebrows are not weird! You're stupid old man, and you heard me! You work for me." Sanji raised his voice and puffed out his chest to look more intimidating. The old man only chuckled at him with mocking eyes, like he'd just made the more stupid joke.

"I'm working for a spoiled brat like you? Don't make me laugh kid. You're a thousand years too young to give me orders, punk. Speaking of it, you can work for me little eggplant. Since you have nothing to do with your time but wonder around my kitchen, at least be useful and clean those dishes." he said and shoved Sanji to the sink full of dirty dishes. Sanji frowned deeply

 _How dare he talk to me like this! He is so going to pay for this!_

That was his first thought, and he refused to touch those disgusting dishes. Why should he listen to this stupid old man?! He was the prince after all, and he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Don't tell me what to do: I'm Sanji the prince! No one tells me what to do!" Sanji yelled and sent him the most killer glare he could ever make. The old man looked straight into his eyes, and his mocking smiled grew wider. He chuckled again. Sanji hated this old man!

"So the eggplant is a little spoiled prince, eh? How cute. Well tough luck, kid, you're no better then anyone in this room. Actually you're worse, since you're such a lazy and spoiled little brat. I heard about your little pranks, and you're nothing more than a little shitty brat that cries to his mommy!"

Sanji clenched his fists: he really wanted to hit this annoying old guy, but since he was a prince, he wasn't allowed to be violent. He knew very well the punishment for been violent, and he really didn't wanted to get punished for this. Damn this shitty old man! He ground his teeth together tightly, holding himself and his anger from exploding and hitting this annoying old stupid chef. He won't let this old man win this! He would not!

"I'm not spoiled, and I'm not a brat! I never cry to my mommy: my mom never cares about me anyway! She's too busy playing with all her stupid men to care about me! I'm better than you, you shitty old man!" Sanji screamed with all his might until he didn't have any air left to breathe.

He couldn't believe himself, he just released something that he swear to himself to never talk about or think about or be hurt by it. but it just came out of his mouth in one moment, just like that, in front of this old man that he didn't even know and all the staff in the kitchen.

He wanted to bury himself deeply in the ground: he felt so ashamed. It was his secret that he promised to himself to never talk about with anyone! His head fell to his chest, and he could not look anyone in the eye.

It was his second time he wanted to disappear from this world, his first time being when his father rejected his existence.

The sadness and hurt feelings raised again in his bully. He really wanted to cry, but he never would give the annoying old man the pleasure of seeing him cry. No, never! He'd rather die right here then to let that happen! He held back his tears with all the willpower that he could muster.

The silence reverberated around the kitchen, which made him feel even more uncomfortable. He didn't say anything more or move from his position. He hated himself in that moment and his stupid mouth, which said things he didn't wanted to say.

Suddenly, Sanji heard the old man sigh deeply and he stood closer to him. He could feel his eyes on him, and, slowly, he raised his head to look back.

He didn't see pity in the old man's eyes, like he was afraid to see or attempt to comfort him. What he did see in those eyes was a challenge, like the old man wanted to test him and give him a chance.

A chance to do what though, he wondered, but he didn't have any clue. What was the old man testing him about and for what?

Sanji was glad, though, and he felt a big relief in chest. The old man was the only one that didn't pity him like he was some kind of poor child as the maids and his tutors did. He didn't try to comfort him either, which was what Sanji didn't wanted from him!

He liked challenges more than any comforting looks or words he could get from anyone else he know, so Sanji decided to accept the job and see what would happen. He wanted to test himself against this shitty old man.

Sanji give him the same challenging look. He would show him! He wasn't a brat or spoil prince, he was strong and he had a dream! Their eyes locked with each other for a long moment, until the old man gave in and looked away with a big smile on his face.

"Prove it little eggplant. Show me what you can do without your shitty status. That is, if you can even do anything…you little, fragile prince." The old man sneered with his gruff voice.

Turning away from Sanji and to the other staff that were sending him pitying looks, the old man began yelling orders again.

"I'm not fragile you shitty old man!" Sanji said in return , and started washing the dishes. He folding the silk sleeves of his silver silk shirt and hoped that he wouldn't get the shirt dirty, since he liked this shirt.

 _I'll show you, you stupid old man, just wait and see!_

After the sun had set, Sanji finally finished cleaning all the dishes. Every time he had finished one pile of dishes, the other cooks had filled the sink again with a new, dirty ones. It had been a stressful day. When it was finally over, Sanji only wanted to go to his big, soft bed and sleep for a week. He felt so tired. His head was heavy and his hands felt cold from the water and wrinkled skin.

The old man didn't say anything after Sanji finished cleaning all the dishes and place them in order, but Sanji noticed a little pride in the old man's eyes. Or maybe he was just imagining it, he didn't know and couldn't tell what the old man was thinking. Sanji was too tired to examine him and didn't say goodbye either, he just left the kitchen with silence and sleepy eyes, yawning occasionally.

He wondered if anyone had searched for him when he was in the kitchen or if anyone had cared enough to ask him about his day, about what he was doing in the kitchen, about why he was cleaning dishes. No one came and asked him or searched for him, everyone seemed too engrossed in their own tasks. Sanji could have been depressed about it, but honestly, he wasn't. He was too used it by now, so he was only glad that no one suspected what he'd been doing today.

When Sanji reached his room, he immediately fell onto the bed on his stomach. He didn't even care if he was still wearing the blue, shiny clothed that felt uncomfortable on his skin, and his royal shoes. Sanji was so damn tired that he didn't care much for anything around him anymore and wanted to fall asleep right away. Something stopped him, although his tired mind wanted it and needed it.

From his sleep-deprived state, Sanji wasn't sure if he could think properly anymore with his mind, or if his mind was right or wrong. His mind felt so heavy and full of doubts, and these doubts were odd to Sanji, since he really wasn't sure what was it all about. The spark of a thought crossed his mind without him even wanting to know about it. Most of them he forget, since he couldn't focus or could tell what he was thinking anymore. One or two of them, though, were strong enough in his tired mind to make him take notice. He wasn't sure where this spark had come from. Was it from his mind or was it deep down from his heart?

Two things were clear to him that day. The first one was that he liked to work in the kitchen with the staff, and enjoyed feeling tired at the end of the day. He liked having something to do, something simple and clear, even if it was only cleaning dishes. It was very satisfying for him, even if it was with the annoying, grumpy, old man who like to scream and curse all the time.

The second one was that the old man's presence bothered him to no end! He wasn't sure why now, when he in his sleep-deprived state in his own room, all alone. Why did it bother him now? There was something very odd and dangerous about the old man. He knew that from the moment he saw him, and now the feeling of uneasiness was overflowing inside of Sanji.

His mind screamed that he should never get too close to him again, that he should tell someone about him, but he didn't have anyone to tell. He didn't know who the old man was, but he also didn't care! Not right now anyway, he was tired, and only wanted to sleep and forget about all of it.

So Sanji ignored the annoying alarm that decided to send away the images in his mind. He didn't really care, so he shut his eyes tightly and cleared his mind from any annoying thoughts, until sweet sleep came to take him away from everything.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

His second home

The time flew by Sanji like a bird, and Sanji found himself returning to the kitchen more often then he liked to admit. He couldn't admit it to himself but the kitchen was his second home, more than anywhere else in all the palace.

The staff treated him like a normal kid, and they liked to poke fun at him. Sanji liked that he could be himself, and acted life normal with them. He could get angry and yell and curse them, as they didn't treat him as if he was made of glass, like his mother and the maids did, or in fear of his position.

It was new to Sanji, and he felt good and freer than ever before in his life. He could show them and the old man all his real feelings without the fear of hurting the Rules of manners that he had to follow as a prince. He didn't feel the need to search for attention either, since he knew a lot of the staff would fight him and give him all the attention he wanted.

One time, Sanji found himself even sharing his dream with some of the cooks. His dream was to go to the sea and find the legendary "All Blue", and he told them with a big, stupid smile on his face. It made him happy to talk about his dream. The staff laughed at him, though, and said his dream was impossible, and that it was only a fantasy and it pissed Sanji off.

"It's not just fantasy, it's real! The All Blue is real! And I will find it and prove it to you someday! You will all see then!" he screamed at them. How dare they making fun of his dream? He wouldn't let them get away with this, even if, deep down, he knew his dream was stupid and too unrealistic to follow. He still stood by it, even if he was never going to find it!

The old man, Zeff, didn't say a word or interrupt during the conversation, he only kept cooking. Sanji could not guess what he was thinking, since his back was facing Sanji and he could not see his face. Still, Sanji would not take back his words. This was his shitty dream, even if it was impossible to accomplish. It was what he really wanted to do, so he argued with them for being the assholes they were.

After it was over, the old man made him work even harder, in a way to punish him for his hot temper. Sanji figured the old man really didn't like his dream either, and he must have thought Sanji was a naïve and stupid brat. Well, he didn't care too much about his opinion anyway - his dream was his and no one could take it away from him.

The old man was something else, and Sanji could not describe him very well. He was this weird combination between anger, danger and toughness, as well as a caring and worrying man in his own twisted way. No one else from the kitchen staff seemed to see or notice, but Sanji did. Sanji didn't know how to handle that combination in the old man, but he didn't dislike him.

For example - one day Sanji's maid called him to his next class, since he hadn't been to a few of them that week. That class was with his most boring tutor, but it was in the middle of his work, so he tried to quickly finish what he could. He went to rush out, but was stopped by the old man's leg.

"Where do you think you going, little shitty eggplant?!" Zeff glared, and Sanji glared back

"To my class! I have to go or my mom is going to scold me. Move aside, shitty old geezer!"

One thing Sanji had to admit was that he was a very quick learner. Especially concerning the old man's language, for good or bad. Mostly bad, since he had to keep his manners too.

"And since when I care where you going, eggplant?! You finish what you started!"

They argued for fifteen minutes, until Zeff remembered the food he was preparing and left Sanji on his own. Sanji wasn't sure what was his problem, but he didn't have time to think about it, since he was already late to his class.

Then, one of the young cooks stopped him and gave him lunch box. At first, Sanji was sure the young cook had made it for him, and wanted to thank him but…he was stunned to find out that it was actually the old man cooking the meal and that he had just sent someone else. For more than five minutes, Sanji just stood there, shocked in the exit of the kitchen. He was unsure what to do or how to react to this…display. Maybe he just thinking too much about things, but the old man really had done something nice for him.

But why?! Sanji was sure the old man couldn't stand him or liked him at all.

No, he must be mistaken, since it was the annoying old man after all, the man that never stopped criticizing him on every little thing he did and cursed him every possibility he had. Sanji shrugged and decided to ignore the whole thing that had happened just now and pretend he never heard of it from the young cook.

Satisfied with his decision, Sanji ran to the room of his tutor who was still waiting for him. He hope he won't rat on him to his mom, but right now, he didn't really care much if she did find out.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

The Kidnapping

For the longest time, Sanji spent most of his time in that kitchen. He had just turned nine when his parents started to notice his "too much activity in the kitchen", though normally they didn't pay him any attention or thought.

His dad threatened him, saying that he was a disgrace and had to stop, and his mom scolded him about his position and reputation to follow. Seriously, they had never given a fuck about him before, why start now!?

Not that it mattered to him, since he did what the fuck he wanted anyway. He didn't see how he was there "too much". Then again, he was too busy to notice the time when he was cleaning the dishes and watching the other cooks making food. He liked to watch them and the old man cook, but he liked watching the old man cooking the most, since his cooking techniques were always special and so interesting.

The old man was a bastard, but he knew how to cook more than anyone in the kitchen. Sanji could admit that, though still he didn't like his attitude most of the time, so he tried to watch him and clean at the same time without being noticed. Not that he was very successful but who cares, it was fun to be there.

One day, Sanji hadn't noticed how late it was. The cooks had already left for their rooms and said good night to him. Even the old man had already left, damn how hadn't he noticed the time?!

Sanji turned off the light and closed the kitchen door, turning into the hallway. It was late at night and a little darker than he expected. He didn't see any soldiers on guard anywhere, it was odd and suspicious. Sanji felt a bad feeling of danger. He had felt it before and he wanted to believe he was wrong, that nothing bad was going to happen. His heart pounded so hard in his chest, and he felt like someone or something was watching him.

He started to panic. Maybe it was only his wild imagination, but he could swear he heard footsteps behind him in the dark, a lot of them. He started to run as fast as he could to the end of the hallway and to the next one, until he made it to his room with no breath in his lungs. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down, but his heart still beat quickly in his chest.

 _What the hell is going on?! Why it soo dark in here..!_

Sanji had never been scared of the dark before, but now that he was unable to see anything around him his panic got worse. He started to imagine the worst case scenario, and he didn't like it! He didn't like feeling so scared. He was strong and he didn't want help from anyone. In that moment, though, he really wished to have someone there with him. Someone to hold on to, someone who could talk to him or annoy him or anything else would be good. But he was all alone in the dark hallway.

Sanji hurried and entered his room, looking around the hallway again to see if that "someone" still following him. He didn't see anyone and before he looked away from the hallway, something hard hit his head and he fell down to the floor with a headache. Before he lost his consciousness, Sanji was sure he heard two voices, but it was too late for him to understand what they were saying or who they were.

"Shit…that kid almost saw us!"

"Don't kill him, we can use him as bait. Let's see what the king will do"

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Being a hostage

When Sanji finally woke up, his head hurt like hell and he felt disoriented. He touched his head gently and felt confused. What had happen to him? At first, he thought for sure he was in his room. Slowly, Sanji realized that he wasn't. He was in closed cell without any windows. The pain in his head slowly faded. He remembered what happened now, someone had hit him from behind before he could see who it was, and that someone wasn't alone, they had company. What did they want from him and why they were there, Sanji wanted to ask, but mostly, he knew he was in big trouble now.

It frightened him, but he tried to stay calm and explore the environment first before he panicked. He look around the small cell. The wooden floor was cracked and full of holes, the dark wooden walls were rotting away from moisture and other things he didn't want to know. The only window he could see was in the next room, outside of his cell, and the room was much cleaner than his. It had a small table with two chairs and a refrigerator.

Damn them all, he already hated this cell and he'd only been there for two minutes. When he saw the assholes that hit him, he would kill them! Sanji cursed under his breath. No he wasn't going to be scared of them, even if he felt scared right now. He wasn't going to let them win!

Sanji jumped when the door opened. Three men in black coats and tight black shirts with a weird symbol on them came inside. One of them was larger and fatter than the others. One, who was skinny with a tattoo on his neck and a little chain hair on his cheeks, stared at him in amusement. He looked like an idiot you could find anywhere on the street. The last one was very tall with black glasses and very long hair. Sanji could not see the long haired man's eyes, but he look clever and elegant to him. Sanji knew right away that he need to be very careful of this guy.

The tattooed guy laugh darkly at Sanji's stares, and moved closer to his cell. He bent over to meet his eyes.

"Hello little royal rat, how was your beauty sleep? Hahaha."

Sanji glared at him in silence. He knew what the man was trying to pull and he wasn't going to fall for it. He could go fuck himself, at least he knew how to deal with idiots like him. He wasn't worth Sanji's time, he only needed to think about how to get out of this stupid cell and come back home. If he could even go back home, from where he was now. Wherever he was.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe you're not a rat, you're a mouse. Come little mouse… want to play?" the tattooed guy said, and hit the bars of the call with his knife. What the hell was wrong with this guy?! Sanji started to feel really creep out from his behavior and the way he looked at him like a play thing.

Couldn't he just fuck off and leave him alone?!

It was bad enough to be trapped in this disgusting cell after being hit on the head, now this creep was trying to mess with him. The world really hated him, Sanji admitted. Damn this world and this shitty situation. Just when he had started to feel good and enjoy his royal life, this had to happen, Sanji really wanted to hit this guy hard in the face, but he couldn't, so instead, he just glared at him and wished the man would die from the murderous look in his eyes. Why couldn't a look kill someone when he wanted it to?!

The tattoo guy kept laughing at his look and signaled for him to come closer to the bars with his hand, the sadistic amusement not leaving his face. Fine, two could play this game. And Sanji wanted someone to take out all his anger and frustration on.

"Will you leave the kid alone! How old are you?!" The long haired man try to make him stop, but the tattooed guy ignored him with a laugh

"Come on man, I'm just messing around with him a bit."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the long haired man sighed and moved to sit on the couch with the other guy. They talked in whispered voices so that Sanji could not hear. Assholes!

Sanji moved closer to the bars with pride and a smile. To his surprise, he wasn't scared at all of the man, even if he had a knife in his hand. Sanji had seen plenty of knives in the kitchen before. The guy didn't look like he could use it even if his life depended on it. He wasn't sure how he knew this, but he somehow did. So he stood closer to the creepy guy that played with his knife in front of his face.

What? Trying to show off now? He could go ahead and fucking try, Sanji would show him.

"You better stop looking at me like that or your royal face might get hurt" the man said, trying to frighten him by putting his knife close to Sanji's face, not that Sanji show him any sign of fear.

He would show him what happened to the ones who called him a "mouse". He fought with the cooks and had won before, so this one was nothing.

When the guy's hand was close enough, Sanji bit down hard with all his might. He hoped his bite was hard enough to make the asshole bleed. The tattooed guy screamed in panic and dropped the knife at Sanji feet. He hit Sanji's face and hurried to take his hand away from the cell. Sanji smiled in satisfaction, who was the mouse now, asshole?!

"I told you to leave the kid," the long haired man said. He sounded satisfied by the results too, with a little smile on his face.

"Aghhh the brat bit me! He bit me, I'll kill him!" the tattooed guy screamed and his eyes nearly popped out from his face. He looked so furious, and Sanji was glad he was behind bars that separated them.

The long haired guy got up from the couch and put his hand on the tattooed guy's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Just forget about him, he's only a decoy."

With last murderous look at Sanji, the tattooed guy turned to the long haired man and snorted at him.

"Fine! But some day, I will strangle him!" With that final warning, he moved to the couch and sat down to talk in whispers to the other two man.

Sanji relaxed a little on the dirty, wooden floor and took a deep breath. His eyes wondered to the knife on the floor and Sanji bent down to pick it up to his hands. This was going to be a long and hard struggle, Sanji just knew it. It was going to be hell, and his only weapon was his brain, his mouth and now this knife.

He would have to survive no matter what!

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

A day in a cell

Sometime later in that room, the men were just ignoring Sanji's existence in the cell, and were just talking to each other, like nothing was wrong there. They ate and looked at some maps and items they had brought with them. Without understanding why, Sanji became restless. It was one thing to ignore him, but something else entirely to eat in front of him without sharing. Added to all this, he hadn't eaten anything since he'd woken up, a time period of what he figured was some good five or six hours already or more. He could not tell the time, but he felt his stomach start to rumble.

His stomach started to make annoying weird noises – damn these assholes, they should go to hell! Sanji tried to hold his stomach rumbling away from his mind, since he really needed answers.

After a while, the guys decided to come back to their "hide out place", whatever that place was, and started to pack their things away and leave.

After the two guys gone, the long haired guy made to exit too. Sanji ran to the bars and called out to him. He held the cell bars tight, trying to make the long haired man notice he was there.

"Wait! Please, what did you mean when you said I was "only a decoy"? Decoy for what? For what purpose am I being used for?! Tell me" Sanji gritted his teeth.

Why was he even trying to talk to this guy? He had no idea, but he had to try something. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now! And he really didn't want to stay alone in this room. Sanji had a feeling he could get some information from this guy, since he was the most reasonable one out of all of them, or at least that was his impression from the man's looks and actions.

Anyway, Sanji hoped he could at least talk to this guy, but when he didn't hear any answer, he continued to try asking. He really needed something, and right now anything would be good enough for him. Anything that could fill the void in his brain.

"Why am I here? Where is this place? Why did you need to kidnap me? And what did you do in my room?! Answer me damn it!"

Sanji started to lose his patience. If it was from his hunger or just the feeling of being locked up in a small disgusting space, he didn't know. Either way, he was sick of this man and sick of this entire situation. He better give him some answers!

"How cute…you trying to find some answers. I don't really mind telling you, but I don't have the time. Sorry," he said with a smile, and left Sanji there without letting him answer back. It made Sanji's blood boiled with anger. He hit the bars with his feet, hands and head – the last one hurt like hell, and he felt blood coming out from his forehead. Shit!

Damn all of these assholes, why did he even think that could work! It was so humiliating, now he just wanted something bad to happen to this guy or to disappear from this world entirely. On the positive side, Sanji was alone and free to do whatever he wanted. If he could ever mange to get out of this cell.

What bothered him the most was not the cell, but where he really was. If only he could take a peek and see outside of this room, but he didn't have any windows nearby, and the only window that was there wasn't that much help.

He felt so exhausted for some reason, but he wasn't ready to give up. Although, his head felt a little dizzy - was it from him hitting the bars with it or the hunger from his stomach? He could not tell which one, but he wasn't going to let that interfere with his escape plan. He still had power to do something, so might as well use it when he could.

The knife he'd picked up earlier was hidden in part of his pants. Sanji had hid it so no one could see he still had it. He came closer to the lock of his cell door and put the edge of the knife in the lock. It was a shame the cooks had never taught him how to unlock doors, that would have been very useful right now! Then again, he could never have expected to be kidnapped, no one could.

He tried to spin the edge in circle, back and forward. Damn it, it was more complicated than what they wrote in stories. When they described shit like this, it seemed so easy to do! Sanji tried to spin it in several directions, but of course, the lock had to be a little bitch and not open for him! After twenty minutes, well, he assumed it had been twenty minutes and not an hour, he left the damn lock and took the knife in his hand with a deep sigh.

It just didn't work out for him, nothing was working for him today – the world hated him! So he just sat there like the kid he was, because he hated this place. He wanted to go home, he wanted to eat and sleep in his bad, but he couldn't. So he just sat there in silence for a little while, trying to think of something else that could get him out of this mess.

After he rested for a little while, Sanji got up and tried again to open the lock. This time he would be more patient, maybe that would help a little, and then he could get out of here. But his luck was against him, since it seemed the luck wasn't going to open, no matter what he did to it.

Finally, after long hours of trying and screaming at the stupid lock to open, Sanji gave up and lay down on the cold floor. It was an entirely new experience to him and not in a good way! The important part was that he was still alive, still breathing – and that was all that matter to him now. Even if his stomach hurt, he was still alive and well. That was what he kept telling himself over and over again, because if he didn't, he might start to cry or panic. He didn't want to do either of those things, so the only thing he could do right now was stay optimistic.

It seemed to be working, because his eyes shut down and he felt himself falling into a deep sleep. But even in his sleep, the nightmares tortured him. Soon after he fell asleep, Sanji woke up and felt tears in his eyes. His body shook and it was so cold that he could barely remember where he was. Sanji took a slow, deep breath and tried to calm himself. Slowly, he wiped his tears from his eyes and cheeks, remembering how thirsty he was. After he was done with his face, Sanji tried to curl up his body tightly to get a little warmer, but it didn't seem to work.

How much longer could he stay there like this without dying? He hoped not for a long time, since it really was a nightmare! But how much longer were they going to leave him here? A day? A week? Two weeks? A month? Sanji felt his body begin to shake again, and it wasn't because of the cold in the room this time.

His hope started to fade away too, and it wasn't good. Since when did he give up so early?! When had he become so weak?! Sanji really started to hate his pitiful and weak side, the side that gave up. He refused to give up, not now and not ever!

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

The head of the group

After that terrible night and three more nights, Sanji assumed it been three or four days because he felt more weak, his body started to hurt in weird places and his head spun like crazy.

The three guys come back to the room again during the four day. They didn't seem happy, but more frustrated for some reason. Sanji tried to ask them some questions, but they ignored him, so he just sat and observed them from his cell.

They seemed even more miserable now in Sanji eyes, which made him a little happy. There was nothing sweeter than to see the ones that locked you up suffer. Sanji wasn't a person that liked to see suffering people, but in this case, he was enjoying every minute of it. But with that, the curiosity rose in him, what had happen to make them like that? Had something gone wrong? Did that mean that Sanji hope to get out of this would come true? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to believe someone would come to save him.

Not his father for sure, but maybe someone else. Maybe? He hoped with all his heart someone would come for him. Maybe his mother would finally notice he'd gone and send some soldiers after him. That would be awesome. But, for some reason, Sanji doubted she would. She never was the one in control at the palace, and was never the person that gave orders to anyone. She liked to dance, drink and have fun, most of the time with her admirers.

His father was the one that made all the decisions, and his mother just agreed with him on everything. She never once argued with him, so Sanji doubted she do something. Then again, he could hope she would. Maybe she did care about him enough to do something, and he had just never noticed it before. At least that was what Sanji wanted to believe.

These guys were really starting to piss him off, all they did now was sit around in self-pity, it was disgusting! What the fuck had happened?! Had someone died or something? Couldn't they just tell him or did he need to ask questions only to himself. Losers, god it was so ridiculous he might as well go to sleep…

Suddenly the door was slammed open by a big man Sanji know very well. He had the same wooden leg too. He stood in the room with a frown and angry eyes staring at the other guys and Sanji. He was the only person Sanji did not want to see here or to discover was part of all this. Sanji's eyes grew wide and he couldn't breathe anymore. His legs moved without his will. This was the old man he had gotten to know so well, and now Sanji could finally see why he had felt danger from him. Sanji wanted to think he had come to save him, that he cared about him, that he could not be capable of something like this and that all of this was just his crazy dream.

But reality was harsh, especially on Sanji's part.

"What the hell are you doing you bunch of lowlifes!? Stop wasting my time and get back to work, now!"

"But boss, you've seen how the king was…it will never work…"

"I said, come back to work before I kick your asses to death! The king will come for him, and even if he won't, we can still kill him!"

"Yeas boss," they answer in unison.

Immediately all of them were energized, and started to collect their things. Sanji felt sick. They called him "boss" just like the cooking staff in his castle. No wonder he could never get him, he was part of this criminal gang, and their boss no less.

Sanji's feelings started to get messed up and all over the place. He wasn't sure what he was feeling anymore. A small, bitter laugh escaped his lips, and at the same time tears escaped from his eyes and his hands turned into fists. He didn't know why he was laughing, it was strange and uncontrolled.

So it was like that from the start…all this time. He'd never thought the old man had such a "nice" plan for him. He should have listened to his instincts and never gone back to that kitchen, he should have never trusted him at all! He was such an idiot! Why did he have to be such a moronic shit?!

His little hope of coming back home was completely gone, crushed somewhere in his mind. Maybe it was good, that false hope would only slow him down. What was left for him was anger, hatred, despair, the want for revenge, deep sadness and betrayal. Why he was feeling betrayed? He never was close to the old man in the first place, he never really knew him either. But still, he felt so betrayed by him right now, it hurt so much and he felt so injured, even though he wasn't physically wounded at all. Maybe he was finally losing it completely? Well, that wouldn't be a big loss to anyone would it?

The weird, bitter laugh kept coming out of his mouth and grew into an empty one. That laugh scared him, not just because he could not control it, but because that laugh was something so alien to his ears. It wasn't his laugh, or maybe it was, but totally different.

The next thing he know, his legs moved him to the bars and he hit them with his fists hard, until he could see blood from them. He didn't want to act like this or be so pathetic, but he was so angry! He didn't know what he was doing, anger was just bubbling out from him, like bubbles from the water.

"You stupid old asshole! You think your stupid plan will work against my father?! You pathetic old fart! He will never come for me and he'll find all of you assholes and destroy you! Do you really think he gives a shit about anyone around him or his so called family?!" Sanji's empty laugh grew and, with it, his panic. It was so scary, what was he going to do? He wanted to stop, but he couldn't.

"But don't worry old fart, I will kill you first! If you think you won over me, you're wrong! I'm going to crush you so hard that you'll regret what you did to me! I will never forgive you, you hear me old fart?! You will pay for this or my name is not Sanji!" His harsh scream and glare made the three guys shiver, but the old man just looked at him seriously and stroked his long mustache in thought.

"That's a lot of big words coming from a little eggplant like you, you little shit. You're a hundred years too early to be threatening me punk, so shut your big trap or I'll shut it for you!" he finished and glared back at Sanji. Both of them glared at each other for a long moment, and then Sanji hit the bars again.

Sanji hit the bars again and again with his head and growled at the old man. He really didn't know what to do anymore with his feelings. It was too much to bear, he felt so overwhelmed by them until it turned into a physical expression. Why couldn't the stupid old fart see it, why couldn't he just stop being such an asshole! He hated him so much! Too many things exploded in him, so he just continued to hit the bars with his body. He didn't care how much it hurt and he didn't feel it…he just wanted to disappear so badly. He just wanted to become the air and not exist in this world anymore.

He was tired…so tired. He started to see black points everywhere and his head spun so much until he felt himself falling to the floor. He was so pathetic in front all of them, he should really die. He wished he would. At that moment, he prayed to never wake up again.

Zeff sent his deadly glare towards the three men, to let them know he was very, very angry, and one of them should be prepared to die today. They tried to stay away from him as much as they could, but Zeff didn't let them.

"What the hell was that?! You did feed the little brat, didn't you scum?!" Zeff yelled and hit the floor with his wooden lag.

"O..of course we did boss…I mean, I let him do it," one of them pointed to the guy next to him, that pointed to him in return. Zeff kicked them both in the stomach and made them fly across the room right against the well. Zeff huffed and glared at the last one that was left standing, the one with the long hair.

"The next time you disobey my orders, I will kill every one of you! Now go and take care of him."

"But boss, that kid is part of that family, why should we care about him?"

"Yeah, yeah! They should all burn in hell!" the others chanted.

"Shut your trap!" Zeff yelled and glared at them until they could not move or speak anymore. That glare paralyzed them.

"We didn't take him as a hostage to kill him, we need him alive! So you scumbags batter take care of him or I take your heads! You got that?!" With his final threat, Zeff left the room.

The other men got up to their feet, recovering slowly. They looked at each other and then at the kid on the cell floor.

"I guess we have work to do," the long haired man said, walking over to the cell and taking out his keys from his pocket.

"Can't we just strangle him now and say he died by accident?!"

"You could if you want the boss to send you to your grave."

"Damn it! Fine, let's just get it over with!"

After opening the cell, they lifted Sanji's body and put him on the couch. He was still breathing after his all-out attack. The long haired man raised his head a little to make him drink from a bottle he had taken from his bag. Slowly, after wetting Sanji's face with the water, he bandaged the bad wounds he had gotten from the bars.

"What are you doing?" the tattooed man asked the long haired man.

"I think he's dehydrated, so a little water should fix it."

"How much time do we have to spend babysitting him anyway? What a nuisance!"

"Yeah, but you seen him? the boss…"

"Ehhh?!" his eyes widened in questioning.

"He's got a soft spot for him. Have you ever see the boss care about anyone before?" the long haired man asked, smiling as if he understood something the others didn't.

"Now that you mention it…he's never been so pissed off over someone else before."

"The boss is getting soft, don't you think it's interesting for our plans?"

The tattooed man looked at the other man and nodded. He got what he meant, this was their chance to act.

"Yeah I got you…" he smiled back as he got the message.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

The gift

Blue, everything was blue around him, with bubbles. What nice bubbles, but where were they going? He looked up and saw a light. The light was small at first, but it grew brighter and brighter, until it made his sight blurry.

Sanji opened his eyes fully in fright, what the hell was that? What?. Where… he looked around to notice his usual, dirty cell…oh. Sanji took a deep breath and rested on the floor a little longer. Now he knew the world hated him. He was still here, but at least he felt a little better physically, though he was still hungry as hell and weak.

After some time, he turned his body to the other side where he was laying and found a surprise gift sitting close to him. Immediately, Sanji sat up and moved closer to the gift they had left for him. It was a plate with fresh fruits, cheese and two pieces of bread on it. Sanji swallowed his saliva, he didn't know what to do. Should he eat it, should he save it for later or should he not touch it? What was going on and who had left it for him? Sanji's mind work overtime, but he didn't know the answers for all this so he tried to think positively.

If he didn't eat the fruit, it would get spoiled like the cheese. Maybe the bread he could still save for later. That was what he decided to do, and started eating slowly, the taste of the fresh fruit in his mouth felt like heaven to him. It was so delicious on his tongue and the fluid he so needed ran down his throat. Why hadn't he appreciated the taste of fruit before!? Or any kind of food, he really didn't know. But right now, that he could eat something again, he could not stop himself from been truly happy to eat it!

What to do now, he wasn't sure, but one thing he had to do every time he saw a little light from that one window – he had to make a sign somewhere with the only thing he had – the knife. That sign would show him how much time he had spent there, how many days. He didn't have anything else to determine how many days had passed, after all.

Sanji still felt hurt by Zeff's actions, but he found himself not giving up like he thought he had. He wasn't happy, and didn't feel the need to go back home anymore, that was for sure. He didn't want to stay in this disgusting shitty cell all his life either. He could survive by himself, even without a place to called home or someone that loved him, as long he could live in peace in that place. So he managed to find his strong will, not to come back home, but to survive this and become stronger. Much stronger…and his dream.

At first, he struggled to stand up. He almost fell down since his legs felt too weak, but in the end Sanji managed to stand up by himself and find the knife. He was glad they hadn't taken it from him after all this. With a little smile, he started to carve a line into the wooden floor. It was a hard work at first, but Sanji put all his effort into his carving. It didn't come out very well, but it was enough.

One line for one day. Sanji carved three more lines in different places beside that one line in the floor. That would be the time he had spent here since he had woken up the first time.

That what he was going to do from now on. He had to know every little thing he could, so when someone came to save him, he would know how much time he had spent here.

Of course he was also scared of these lines, in a way. Their meaning would show him the hard truth, how much time he was really there! What if it was going to be more time then he wanted to know, what if it end up forever? Sanji felt a shiver down his spine and hugged his legs close to his chest – he would have to believe it would not continue much longer.

The days continued on, and Sanji kept carving lines. Those lines continued on in a weird unsymmetrical series of lines, until Sanji decide to continue them in a new row. It was a weird hobby, but what else was there to do? His kidnappers weren't the talking kind, and they only brought him a little food from time to time. And it wasn't even every day! Sanji was pissed at them, what were they trying to do anyway?! Torture him with hunger and keep him alive only to torture him more when they brought the little food they did?! Fuck those assholes. Maybe he should just kill himself now and spare himself the torture! But Sanji wasn't ready to lose his life, especially not for those kinds of fuckers!

His revenge would be to stay alive and live well, that would be his ultimate revenge. Not to forget his dream was too precious to him to give up on, it was his dream! He would have to suffer, he really wanted to cry so much but he could not let himself due to his pride.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

The roommate

It has been four months according to Sanji's lines, and the atmosphere was very strange between his kidnappers. He wasn't sure why or what was going on, as usual, but he could definitely tell they going to start something. That so called "something" was going to be big, not that Sanji could even participate in it, but he hoped it won't hurt him more than he already was. Damn he wanted a bath, badly! He never would have thought he would admit it in his life, but a bath was the best thing he had ever had! The fuckers wouldn't let him take one, saying it a waste of water - fuck them!

When he needed to pee, they let him out and technically pushed him to the bathroom area and right back to the cell after he finished. He hated their treatment so much: they looked at him like he wasn't even human anymore. They start to hang around there for more time than before, which made Sanji uneasy and tense to do his daily lines. But he still did them, when they didn't watch him.

It was then when things start to really change. Zeff didn't appear in front of him anymore, and Sanji could not stop himself from wondering what the hell this crazy old man was up to now.

He knew for a fact that he hated his father and would do everything to end his life, but as for his reason, Sanji was lost. It felt empty to even think about the happy times with the old man, the times that Zeff had let him try his cooking, the times he made him lunch boxes, and taught him things he didn't know about the kitchen.

And every time Sanji remembered those times, it was like being stabbed in the chest over and over again. The tears would start go to his face, and he hurried to wipe them away. To hide his pain from his kidnappers and from the world. It was so hard on him in those times…that he thought he would lose his mind.

Then it happened. It was a fight between them and the old man who had finally shown up again. He looked so defeated and wounded, but he still looked strong in Sanji's eyes. That look shocked him to the point that Sanji could not process or understand anything that was happening. He really wanted to ask but his mouth didn't move; he just froze, looking at the defeated Zeff on the floor.

"It's done, boss, from now on we're doing what we want, not you! The revolution will start now! You can stay in that cell with your precious kid over there. You can both die here together, isn't it nice?" The long-haired guy pinned his sword to the old man's shoulder when Zeff only snored at his words.

"You're all useless fools that going to die! Mark my words!"

"Ahh, now to your new grave…oi kid, I hope you're happy now that you have company with you." The long-haired guy laughed, and more people came to shove Zeff to Sanji's cell. It was a little crowded, and Zeff's body was too big, but it worked out somehow. Zeff sat on the floor with curved back

Still frozen, Sanji didn't move. He wasn't sure what to do or how to act at that moment. He was so angry at him before that he wanted to take revenge on him so much, and now, he could. He finally could, but something was wrong with him. He could not move his body or take his eyes off him. He was so shocked, and then the old man spoke

"Soon they'll come, little eggplant. So you'd better behave yourself!" he scolded him with his gruff voice like he was a little kid that going to steal a cookie from a jar. It was so ridiculous and nonsensical to Sanji that he started to laugh.

Sanji's empty laugh came out in full, and soon, he felt the anger risen up in him. Great, now he sure wants to kill this bustard again! And he could do just that.

"What the hell?! Who do you think you are?!" Sanji screamed and got up to his feet. His body shook, and he felt weak and unstable, but he didn't care! Not in front of this asshole that dared to keep preaching him like he was his parent. It disgusted Sanji to no end!

But before he could do anything more to him, Zeff threw at him a small backpack and said, "From now on we need to save our strength since you just piss me off you go to this side of the cell, and I'll be in the other side." When he finished, Zeff took his other backpack, which looked bigger than the small one. Sanji was stunned for a moment but recovered fast

"What the hell is in those?!..and why should I listen to you?!" he said with anger and hatred.

"That is your part of the food, and this is mine." He pointed to his other and bigger backpack, and Sanji quickly connected the dots. So that how it was, that selfish asshole!

"Why's yours bigger?! Like hell, I'm going to let you have it!" Sanji raised his knife at him, but Zeff hit his head strong enough to make him fall to the floor.

"Shut it, little brat! I'm the bigger one, so I need more food than you. Now, do what I say, or I'll kick you to death!"

Sanji knew when something was pointless to argue, and he felt too weak to fight him in his state, so he decide to wait for now. Maybe when he got a little stronger physically, he could attack when he slept. This man had to sleep at some point right?

"Fine!" he said with no will and took the small backpack in his arms. The old man sneered at him and went to the other side of their cell, showing his back to him with the big red cloak he wore completely obstructing Sanji's view.

With a closer look, Zeff was way bigger than him, and he could crush him if he wanted to. So Sanji guessed that he was lucky this time and retreated to his corner of the cell, checking the contents of the bag carefully.

"Don't waste food. We might have to stay here for a while, and don't count on them to give you anything"

Sanji looked away from the wall to Zeff's back. His words were harsh, but Sanji knew he needed to know this, and that meant that this small bag was his only food left to survive. He didn't want to believe the old man's harsh words, but from what he seen, they didn't seem too happy to feed him in the first place, so it might be true, and Sanji wanted to be prepared for anything that came and survive this shitty place, so he going to listen to him. Only for now since he wasn't in any position to resist him.

Those were the last and only words he said to him, and Sanji still was pissed off so much! What was was he trying to achieve here anyway and why? Sanji didn't care or want to know. The only thing that was important right now was to survive, and he had to admit that getting angry so much took a lot of his strength away. The strength he needed. So he decided to concentrate on keeping his strength and to preserve the food that left for how much he could.

The days become weeks by Sanji's lines, and they were alone in that room. Sanji wondered where all the other people Zeff had controlled went off to- it seemed like they betrayed him just like he betrayed Sanji. He deserved it, Sanji guessed, but it didn't made him happy.

Sanji wanted to believe that this would make him happy, but it didn't. This pain was horrible, and he didn't wish it on anyone else, not even the old man. He knew it was stupid, but that how he felt.

The weeks started to grow for Sanji's lines, until he had to find another place to do them. He guessed it was over three months because the lines didn't lie. The little food become much less, and he was thirsty, but he didn't worry. He still had the food of the old man, after he finished with him. The hunger killed all his will to fight right now…it just been so long of only the two of them in the silent cell.

His head started to think long and depressed thoughts about what he was before all this and about what he had done with it, all his luxuries. And he realized how it destroyed him and how spoiled he was. He used to throw so many things out that he didn't like, toys he didn't like, clothes he didn't like, food he didn't like.

And now, he looked at his scrawny hands and the little bread he had left. How could he do that?! He felt so bad about what he had been. He had been throwing away so many leftovers in the kitchen in spite of the cooks' warnings; he never did listen to anyone or think about others that might not have food at all.

He was a horrible selfish and spoiled brat who didn't think about anyone else. Maybe, the old man was right when he scolded him all those times and yelled at him and insulted him, and that hurt more than anyone's words in the entire world that Sanji had heard in his life. The tears started to fall again, but he didn't made any sound.

In these moments he swore – he would never throw food away again! Unless it was poison, and he would never let anyone feel this hunger feeling again, no matter what. That was what he swore to himself in the silent cell.

The time came. It was now or never, Sanji knew, and he made himself stand up. He ate the last bread and turned to the old man who just sat there and didn't move.

If he didn't win, he would die from hunger, so he had no hesitation or doubts this time. He had to finish it quickly since he was weaker, and with this decision made, he sneaked closer to the old man's back, ready with his knife, but when he jumped at him to hit his chest, he fell backward on the floor with wide eyes. The old man was skinnier now than him, and his backpack was full.

What was going on? Something was off; Sanji was sure he would have more food but started to doubt himself. What was he thinking, this man?!

"What the…Why?!...How?!..."

"What are you come here for brat?! Can't you wait a little longer?! What a spoiled little shit you are!" The look of his skinny and pale body scared Sanji to no end.

"Why…why didn't you eat that…why did you do this?! I don't get you stupid old man!" he screamed, and the scream hurt his throat, but he didn't care. He had had enough of him and his shit! He needed some reason, or he really was going to go insane, and it was all this old man's fault!

The old man looked at him tiredly and then at the wall again.

"You and me…" he started, and Sanji looked straight into his eyes.

"We share the same dream, the dream I could not reach, but you…young brat…you can still reach it. You have to reach it, don't ever forget that." His voice was soft and calm, he look like a heavy burden had fallen from his shoulders, and he laid down on his back on the floor.

Sanji stayed there with wide eyes, so many things going through his mind. He never knew they shared the same dream. Why didn't he tell him anything? Why couldn't he just say it from the start? This old man was so stupid! And for the first time, he felt at peace.

Someone accepted his dream, and he encouraged it, and he shared his dream. He didn't feel alone, even if he didn't like the old man at first…tears fell down from his eyes again. But these tears were not tears of sadness or pain, these tears were of deep relief.

The old man went on as if to say his last wish

"I always wanted to start a restaurant in a castle, a place that designed to suppress and rob the people will become a place that will actually feed them for free. Ha, isn't it be ironic.."

After that Sanji didn't remember much of what happened; only that big explosions occurred with earthquakes, and soldiers destroyed the door and the bars. He guessed he fainted, but he wasn't sure.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

The request

He wasn't sure how much time he slept, but when he woke up he found himself in his big bed in his big room and took little breaths. The nightmare was over: he was alive and at home. The only thing he was worried about was what happened to the old man. Would he see him again?

So many maids gathered around in his room and brought him so much food until he could not look at it. He needed time to be able to eat properly and so his stomach could digest as it should. Sanji still barely could comprehend where he was or what happened: it happened so fast, and it scared him to think about it.

Also he wished the annoying doctors, ten of them, would stop give instructions in his ears at the same time and just shut up and leave! Damn with them and their stupid instructions, he only needed peace and quiet. Can't they get that?! Sanji shut his ears and covered his whole body and head ,so he won't have to look at them.

The door opened, and he heard footsteps in his room of high heels toward his bed. His blanket flew away from his body, and there sat his mom, eyes wet with tears and miserable. Her face was so pale too. Sanji never seen her so miserable before, and it make him feel bad. She come to his side quickly and took him into big hug gently, softly, and cried on his back.

Slowly Sanji hugged her back, trying to comfort his panicked mom. She really did worry about him after all, which made him a little happy. If only, she wouldn't say this lines over and over again

"I'm sorry, my little baby, I'm so sorry!...I'm sorry I didn't save you…" she said with a choked voice.

Now Sanji felt even worse. Did she have to feel so bad about it? He was here and fine after all. Can't she just smile and be happy to see him? He didn't know what to do or say to make her happy, so he stroked her back gently.

"I'm fine mom, really. I'm okay now, don't cry...I'm fine"

But no matter how many times he said those words or hugged her, she kept crying and apologizing to him. Sanji felt even worse about himself. He made her miserable, and he wanted to make her happy, but he didn't know how to do it.

After a long time, when her crying still didn't stop, the maids took her with a little force from Sanji's room and tried to comfort her with words. Sanji still could hear her crying from the hallway, which made his heart ache. Why did he have to bring so much pain to his mom? He hugged his knees and put his face on them. He really felt lost now, and he didn't know what to do with himself.

One of the maids smiled at him and raised his head.

"Hi, don't worry about her. That's just the way she can deal with it," she said and smiled at him brightly.

Sanji hesitated but said in the end, "I made her sad. I didn't mean too."

The maid laughed and patted his head. She made him lie down again on the bed and covered him to the end of his neck, giving him some more water to drink before she turned off the light.

"It's fine. everything will be fine now…but Prince Sanji, can I ask you something?"

Sanji look at her serious eyes with his sleepy face. He wasn't sure what it was, but she seemed different to him in a way he could not put in words. She looked worried, by what he wasn't sure.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"Don't ever get corrupted like everyone around you. No matter what, please stay pure and kind like you are now." Her voice was so soft he could barely hear it, like a small whisper. He didn't know the meaning of it. So he only nodded and fell into a deep sleep. It felt so good to sleep in his warm and comfy bed again.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Something familiar and new

It took him time, but Sanji's body recovered his weight and strength. He would have been great, but his mom kept crying sometimes in front of him. She became overprotective of him more than she'd ever had his entire life. He guessed some things really can change a person's heart and feelings. She never let him out of her sight now. It drove Sanji nuts. As much as he appreciated her protective side and loved her, he felt suffocated and just wanted his freedom back. Especially to go back to the kitchen, she didn't let him go back there no matter how much he tried to convince her he was fine.

He wanted to see if the old man was still there, if he still was cooking and just waiting for him to come, but he couldn't since his mother became his security guard twenty-four hours a day. It made Sanji angry, but he knew he could not get angry at his mom since he made her worry in the first place. But what could he do to avoid been kidnapped: it was impossible for him.

In the end, his father stepped in and took his mom away from him for a while. He never liked his father, but in that moment, Sanji appreciated his actions. She really was going too far with her extreme protectiveness, and it scared him a little. So he finally could visit the kitchen, and he hoped the stupid old man was still there…even after all that had happen, Sanji found himself missing him a little.

In a hurry, he ran to the kitchen and was happy to hear his annoying grumpy voice. He stepped inside and found him working with the maids instead of cooks, which surprised him a little.

"It's about time for you to show, up little eggplant: now get to work!"

"What the hell, why do they let you work here ?! And where all our cooks?" he screamed back, but he really was relieved to see him.

"Your cooks were going to kill all of you. It was their plan" He smiled proudly and played with his mustache

"As for why I am still here, some eggplant didn't stop screaming my name and how he wanted to see me while he slept. Didn't know you had that in you, eggplant." His smile grew, and Sanji wanted to die and bury himself somewhere. His face went red, and he looked at his feet. Shit, that was embarrassing.

"Sh..Shut up! I don't give a shit about you, shitty old man! I still hate you!"

"Just shut your trap and start working, you lazy spoiled brat!"

"I'm working, I'm working, just shut it already!"

"And you're going to cook too since your maids are useless at the simple things"

They argued again like the old times, and everything seemed to be back to normal finally. Zeff kept making him lunch boxes, and Sanji found out later from the maids that he didn't stop cooking for him when he slept, even when no one asked him to. So Sanji assumed he had been worried about him, but with the old man, you never know.

All in all, Sanji was happy to work with him and actually cooking. Zeff taught him all kind of recipes, and Sanji learned them all. In spite of his mom prohibition to get near the kitchen, Sanji still worked with Zeff. He managed to do both things - be with her and work in the kitchen when he needed to.

With time, she let him go a little more but still was hysterical about his whereabouts when he went on walks. Sanji didn't mind it, but he wished she would calm down and be happy again like she was, since he came back safe and sound.

His father, on the other hand, didn't change at all! He still refused to acknowledge his existence. Some things never change. At least he listened more to his mom since he was worried about her health more than ever. Which was good, his mom was good at making decisions too; she just never bothered to do it. But now she didn't let go of the idea of hiring bodyguards for Sanji, which of course his dad refused since he said it was a waste of money.

Sanji didn't like the idea at all. That was the last thing he needed now – some annoying people to follow him around like he was useless and weak in protecting himself. No way, Sanji has to found a way to prove his mom she was wrong about him and fast or he be screwed.

How – that was the big question, so he turned to the only one he knew that was strong, Zeff. Yes, he might be a criminal kidnaper who hated his father, but he was good help. For his big surprise, Zeff laughed and nodded at his request.

"The wimp wants to fight, now does he?! You're a thousand years too weak to learn from me, but we can try to teach a wimpy eggplant like you something. If you don't die from gentle kicks, that is, shitty eggplant"

Sanji glared at him. God, he was such annoying fart.

"I'm not a wimp. Stop calling me that! I'm strong, and I'll prove it!" Sanji insisted with a glare, and Zeff only mocked his stubborn attitude.

From then on, Zeff taught Sanji how to fight, and all he knew as a criminal, and Sanji learned hard and slowly how to fight and protect himself. Zeff also taught him his special moves and skills that only he knew how to do, even when he hurt Sanji's head or body it the process. It puzzled Sanji since he didn't ask that of the old man.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

The new friends

With time, Sanji became a better and better fighter and cook, but his mom still wasn't convinced he was safe, so she forced his father to find him personal servants. Sanji objected fully because he hates the whole idea in the first place.

But soon he found out that when his mother wanted something, she will get it no matter what he or his father says or does. So in the end, his father gave in and started to search for good and strong servants for him. Which made Sanji angry, but it was his mom, so he could not do anything if that what she really wanted. Still, he never stops practicing his fighting moves with the old man, just to be ready if something happened in the future.

When Sanji turned thirteen, his father finally found him two servants, who he wasn't surprised to find out they worked for free. Well, only one of them since he found him somewhere in the kingdom.

One was a redhead, a beautiful girl from the Red Kingdom. She was younger than him by one year. The other one was dark-skinned kid with curly hair; he was younger than him by two years, so he was the youngest of the three of them. They both became his best friends; Sanji didn't know a lot of kids, so he was happy to have them around, especially Usopp with his stupid lies and long nose.

Usopp was a liar but in a good way. Sanji knew from the start to spot his obvious lies, but he also had a big heart. After a little time with him, Sanji knew he could trust him just like Usopp knew he could trust Sanji. Nami, the redhead with brown eyes, was a different story, since she was the only girl he had met that wasn't older than him like his maids.

As he was a prince, he tried to please her and be polite to her all the time, but she didn't like it and ordered him to treat her like anyone else. Sanji was glad for that, since he hated the entire manners thing too. Still, sometimes he just loves to spoil her to no end just because it was her, his first female real friend. Of course, she didn't work for his father for free and always reminded him of that, which he didn't mind at all. Sanji didn't like the asshole anyway.

With time, Sanji trusted in her fully since he learned that she had a big heart much like Usopp, although she really like the cold hard beri she receive from his father. And she was way smarter than him, which he also liked about her.

The trio always hung out together, especially Usopp and Nami who shared a lot of common things together. They didn't see themselves as Sanji's servants, and Sanji didn't either. For him, they were his best friends, but to others in the palace it was a different story.

Nami sometimes got punished because of the way she talked to Sanji, which Sanji really hated about his home. He apologized to her plenty of times, but she didn't listen and said she was fine and that he should not worry about it. But Sanji knew that, deep down, it hurt her and hoped he could someday compensate her for it.

Usopp, on the other hand, didn't seem to care much to be called his servant since Sanji never treated him like one. The curly hair was the most fun partner for pranks he ever had. Nami was fun too, but Usopp knew how to prank people really well since he was very creative. Nami got bored of it most of the time since their pranks didn't include taking beri from others.

Together they grew up with happy memories, with Zeff and his new cooks of course. And soon enough they celebrated his nineteenth birthday, which he was so happy to celebrate with them. Sanji and Zeff chose their new cooks with strictness; they could be criminals or thieves as long they could cook well and wouldn't plan to kill them in the near future.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

The writing fate

It was a good day for Sanji travel to the Brown Kingdom to meet his hairy friend Chopper, who was very young kid. The first he had heard about him was from Nami, since he had saved her when she was sick one time. Nami knew a lot of people but didn't tell much about them to Sanji. Sanji didn't ask either. Sanji liked to pretend he didn't like Chopper only to drop compliments and watch him dance in happiness and saying he didn't like it you jerk. That always was fun.

Other than that, Sanji like the kid very much. He also had special abilities to turn his form to a deer. Since Sanji knew Chopper knows every corner of the kingdom, he always met with him so he could guide him to wherever he needed to go, whether it was for shopping or just helping some random people.

That day wasn't different, and he found Chopper waiting for him in the street close to the kingdom entrance to greet him. Sanji greeted him back, and together, they walked to where Sanji needed to go. Chopper was a very naïve and pure kid, and he liked him very much. But there were a lot of things Chopper didn't tell him, and he didn't ask him. He could have asked, but he figured Chopper would tell him if he wanted to, Chopper told him a lot of things that Sanji didn't ask about.

They kept walking until they finished the paved street and turned to the woods that laid across the kingdom's border. It was a very wild place with trees, long grass, and wild plants everywhere. Chopper like this place and knew it very well, which was good for what Sanji needs.

"You better sit on my back. It's very hard to walk here."

"You sure? I can walk in that grass if I need too" Sanji asked him, and Chopper nodded.

"It will be faster and more convenient that way. They said it was urgent right?" Sanji noded to Chopper and looked ahead.

"If it wasn't so urgent, I would search for their home by myself but…"

"It's fine Sanji, just get on. We have a long way to go until we get there" Sanji nodded with a smile and thanked Chopper for his help.

The people that sent him a letter, wrote to him that they don't have any food left or any medicines. Their only son was sick and hungry, so they asked for a little beri. Sanji had cooked for them a full meal that will last them at least a month, so they should be fine until they needed Sanji again. And Chopper was the best doctor he had ever met, so it should be fine as long they get there in time.

In no time, when they reached their destination the sun was full and bright in the sky, and the wind blew through Sanji's blond hair and his blue shiny cloak that rested on one of his shoulders and covered one of his arms, his short was clean white blue with buttons that match to Sanji eyes and look good on his body. His pants were long and shiny too, short and tight on his long legs.

They stopped a little before the house Sanji was called to, and he came down from Chopper's back to put down his bag, taking out some simpler clothes than what he wore.

Chopper watched him getting undressed and putting the simple common clothes on with curious looks.

"Sanji, why are you changing your clothes?"

Sanji looked back and smiled, taking one cigarette to his mouth.

"It's better this way Chopper. They don't need to know who I am, after all. My real clothes are too much revealing."

"But…" Chopper tried, but Sanji stop him with his hand.

"It's fine, let's go."

When they knocked on the door, an old women opened up and was glad to see them. Immediately she invited them in, and Chopper got to his job, Sanji put his bag down and gave her the food he had made. The old woman thanked him so many times he could not help but smile. After that they arranged the food together and went outside of the house to wait for Chopper to finish.

"May I ask, young man, what is your name? I will never forget your kindness."

Sanji blew out some smoke and nodded.

"It's nothing, I just can't stand by when someone has no food, so anytime you need more I will bring it to you. And it's Sanji"

"Oh, Sanji-san…you not from around here, are you, young man?"

Sanji looked away and blow out more smoke.

"Yes, well…I visit all kind of places"

"Is that so…then you should skip the East Kingdom. I've heard of some very bad things happening there right now," the women said and hunched her shoulders.

"I've heard some rumors too. I wonder what is going on there…in the Red Kingdom," Sanji said with wonder and looked at the blue sky, the wind playing with his hair, and both of them fell into a deep silence.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." With that being said, she turned back to the house to check on her son.

Sanji stayed there, smoking his favorite cigarette and waiting for Chopper to come out. After some time, Chopper did come out and sighed with relief in his face.

"How it was?" Sanji asked causally, knowing the answer already. Chopper smiled his big happy smile.

"He will be up on his feet by tomorrow, strong and healthy!"

"Good job." Sanji patted his shoulder. He was in his human form that was a little bigger and still hairy, and Chopper laughed happily.

"Can you stay with me today? We could celebrate"

"Ahh…sorry Chopper, I can't.."

"Why?" Chopper lowered his head a little, Sanji knew he was disappointed.

"I really want to stay but if I do, Usopp going to get all the blame for my disappearance again. You know how it is…"

Chopper nodded, but he still looked sad. The kid really wanted to spend more time with him. Sanji wanted it too, but it was a little problematic since they both lived in two different kingdoms. Oh well, he would come again, he was sure of that.

"No need to worry, I'll come to visit very soon." Sanji assured him, and Chopper only smiled a small smile

"When you come to visit again, I'll make you food, and you can sleep in my house." He sounded happier now, and Sanji smiled back at him.

"I will, and I'll bring Nami and Usopp! We could have a sleepover party." Chopper bounced a little and screamed excitedly.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Sanji giggled and waved at him when he started to go back.

"Then I'll see you soon."

Before Sanji could walk off farther, Chopper called out to him again.

"Sanji! Wait…want a ride? I can bring you home quicker." Sanji looked over his shoulder and saw the look on Chopper's face. Damn, he could not say no now.

"Okay, thanks Chopper."

"It's nothing" Chopper changed back to his deer form and came to Sanji, and together they went back to Sanji's palace and said goodbye.

When Sanji finally got in, he was welcomed by a screaming Usopp running to him in a panic.

"Sanji, where were you?! I've been searching for you for hours!" he wailed and fell down to sit on the ground, gasping like crazy.

"Calm down will you?! I'm here now, so chill out. I just went to meet Chopper for a while. It was nice. We should visit his kingdom again," he said with a calm smile.

Usopp got up and held his shoulders like he said the worst thing in the world.

"You went to the Brown Kingdom?! You know how dangerous the people are there! If your mother found out about this, she would kill you! Well, not kill you but punish you for sure."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know her, and I know how she is. But seriously, you can't expect me to stay here all my life. I'm sure you would never want that too." Sanji tried to reason with him since he knew he was a little bit of the cowered type of guy.

"No, safe is good! You should just listen to her, or she really will hurt you with her crazy punishments." He shook just from the thought, and Sanji rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Stop being so dramatic, Usopp. It's not that bad. And it helps me keep in shape."

"You're not serious are you?! How is sending a giant warrior to kick your ass 'not so bad'?! How can you still be so calm after that?! And defend her no less. You're crazy!" Usopp pointed at him with his finger, shaking like a leaf.

"Will you stop screaming and pointing at me?! It's not very polite."

"Fuck being polite, I'm serious, Sanji! Don't make her angrier than she already is."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. What did you need me for anyway?" Sanji said and took out a cigarette and brought it to his mouth, trying to change the subject.

"Oh right, I almost forget. The fortune teller was looking for you. She said she had something very important to tell you, so you have to come see her."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was with that?

"You mean the fortune teller of my father? What would she want from me? I never ask for my fortune."

"No idea, man, but she was very serious."

In the time that had passed, his father the king sank deeper and deeper into superstitions and curses that he was afraid of. So he always asked his private and most trusted fortune teller what to do before he did something because he believed that if he did, he wouldn't do something bad or be cursed. It was ridiculous in Sanji eyes, but that was his problem not Sanji's.

"It's stupid." Sanji sighed

"Just go see what she wants. It's not like you're the one paying for it anyway," Usopp said and started to stroll the garden with Sanji.

"But I have very important things to do. Where is Nami-san?" Sanji ask excitedly, and Usopp sent him the "are you stupid?" kind of look.

"Wow, that's a very important thing to do" he said, full of sarcasm.

"Shut up, she's amazing!"

Usopp sighed deeply and showed him where Nami sat in front of a small table in the garden, drawing her usual maps she liked so much.

Sanji ran and sat next to her, putting his head on his hands and just watching her drawing in silence.

After a while, she raised her face to him and asked, "How was it? Your trip."

"It was good. Chopper was so happy to see me. You should have come too." But she already gone back to her drawing, not looking at him at all.

"That's nice, I wish I could. But I have to finish this map."

Sanji hummed and stared at her with a silent smile. Sanji liked watching her working. She was like a god to him.

"Sanji! The fortune teller!" Usopp nagged him, and Sanji raised up with a pissed off look.

"Fine, fine! I'm going!"

With that, Sanji dragged himself to the fortune teller's private room, which was kind of creepy to Sanji's taste. With a shrug, he knocked on her door. She immediately opened it for him with an inviting face.

"Please come in, Prince. I was waiting for you," she said, but for some odd reason, she gave him the creeps. He shrugged it off and kissed her hand politely, taking her invitation to come inside and sit on the chair next round table with crystal ball resting on it. The table also had a dark purple tablecloth that shimmered in her dark room that only had two candles for light.

That was why he hated to be close to her or her room: anything about her was just creepy. Even for a ladies' man like Sanji, who really likes to go after ladies.

The fortune teller sits opposite him and looks straight in his eyes, smiling a little.

"So..I guess you wondering why I called you here, Prince," she said with a tone that got on Sanji nerves, but he didn't show it and instead smiled politely in return.

"I did wonder what is it you need to tell me, my sweet lady… yes" Sanji said smoothly and leaned back against the chair. Fine, he would listen to what she wanted to say, but it wouldn't mean he'd really believe it.

"I know very well you will not believe me, my skeptical prince, but the vision I saw was about you. And I think you should listen to it before you go on your way. Of course, this entirely depends on you. I am only the messenger."

Sanji raised one eyebrow and sighed. She really knew how to do this shit, didn't she? No wonder his father completely fell for her nonsense: she knew how to talk.

But Sanji never was one to believe too much in superstition. He did like and believe in God and some fairy tales and legends about people that were just born to be together for the rest of their life, the so called the "soulmates". Yes, he liked that idea very much since he was a romantic kind of guy himself, but he didn't believe all the crap he heard. In particular, not superstition that was based on fear.

Only here, he didn't have any choice in the matter now did he? So he just gave in and came closer to the table, staring at her crystal ball without will.

"I'll listen to what you have to say, my flower. Please speak."

"I know you love romance and the idea of the "one and only" kind of things, but remember this, my dear prince: not everything always ends well. Some things are better to end very badly, and yet here you have some beautiful things in this world."

Sanji merely nodded. He didn't know what else to say to this or how to react. It must be some crazy dark future she had seen of him and just didn't want to tell him straight away, not that he would believe it anyway. She continued on with her words.

"I did see you meet your one and only person made for you, but…"

Sanji's head immediately jumped to these words. It was what he always dreamed about to meet his one and only person that was born only for him, and he was born only for this person. Sanji was caught by her words immediately: he just could not help it.

"When will it be? Is it a girl or a guy? How she look like? Is she pretty or kind? What did you see?!" Sanji asked without stop. He was just so excited, and he really wanted to know all about this person. He hoped it was a girl and a kind one. He really like girls. And he'd be more than happy to spend his rest of his life with a kind and beautiful girl.

The fortune teller raised her hand to stop him, and he shut his mouth. He really was curious, but he had to be patient.

"I could not see their gender clearly nor their face. It was too vague to say any real details about who or what they are…but I can tell you something else. Something you might not like to hear. So my dear prince, do you still want to hear it?" She smiled and put her chain on her hands, waiting for his answer. She really enjoyed it, Sanji assumed, but at this point he didn't really care. He wanted to know anything that he could about this person, even if he might not like it or regret to know. Sanji raised his face to her and sent her a confidence and stubborn look.

"I'm ready" He said, and she caressed her shiny crystal ball that glowed for no reason.

"Very well then, when the time comes for you to meet your only and true love to be, you will lose things that are dear to your heart. No matter what you do, you will not get them back."

Sanji's heart stopped in that moment, that was just…too cruel. Why does it have to happen like this?! Was God punishing him for some reason?! He could not breathe right, and he just stared at her for a long time with wide eyes. This kind of future he really didn't want to know! But now he knew, so what now?! Should he just run and not meet his true love…what the hell…Sanji covered his face with his hands. He didn't know what to do in that moment or what to believe. It was too cruel to believe in it, but then again he knew for a long time that the world just hated him, so he wasn't surprised.

"Oh my dear prince, don't be so sad. Some things just meant to be, but now that you know how it would end maybe you could change it."

Sanji moved his hands away and looked at her again, hoping she was right and that he could change some it.

"You…think I could change it?"

"Only time can tell. Not everyone can. Just remember your lucky color is green. Always follow it no matter what happens."

"What the hell…you mean grass? I should follow grass?" Sanji was confused out of his mind, how the hell could he follow the color green anyway?! And the woman laughed at him hysterically.

"This…is not funny, you know." He didn't know how to take her laughing at him - an insult or was it a good thing? He really didn't know anymore.

"I'm sure you will understand someday, Just prepare yourself well. That what I wanted to tell you: you may go now, my dear prince."

She concluded and rose up from her chair, covering her crystal ball with piece of cloth and escorting Sanji to the door. Sanji was still a little confused but didn't resist going out of the room.

But after he finally was out from it, he collapsed to the floor. How could he ever be prepared for something like this? What should he do now? He felt hopeless and weak and too tired to do anything. That day was the worst day in his life, and he only wanted to be buried again in the earth and never come back again.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

The revolt and surprise matting

Ever since then, Sanji lost his appetite and the will to do anything. The prophecy was heavy on his heart, and it pained him. Usopp tried to ask him many times what's wrong with him, but he just didn't answer, and Nami threatened him that she would steal his beri and his favorite clothes, but nothing seemed to work on him.

Nami and Usopp talked many times about Sanji's condition, but no matter what they did, Sanji never would tell them what he knew. Even when it hurt him the most with Nami, he wanted to protect them. Even if it meant sacrificing himself. His scattered thoughts and worry never left him, even for a moment.

Then the big shattering thing happened: the people raised up against the king, and a mob charged on the palace with torches. It started just before their Holiday Celebration, and when Sanji woke up, he found all the maids dying on the floor, blood everywhere and screaming and rage overcame him. He didn't care why they did it, or who they are, but they would pay for this!

It was one thing to want to kill him or his royal family- he didn't blame them for wanting to do that- but to kill innocent girls was his limit!

Sanji kicked out his bed, so hard until it broke into two pieces and threw away his robe. He wouldn't need it anymore or some things from his formal, royal uniform. He needed the freedom to move around with his body, and the clothes were only in the way. he put some simple cloth he find and smile

"Let's start this party," Sanji whispered under his breath and ran out to all the screaming, fire, destruction and madness he could see in front of him, trying to save what innocent people he could and fighting for his life with his strong kicks.

Then he saw him. Amidst the flaming fire, there was a man that was had a frowning expression with three swords attached to his green haramaki, and three gold earrings in his left ear. His hair was short green, and his chest was open to full view. Well, wasn't that nice to see!

His shirt was open and split to two long parts that full before the end of his feet with buttons in every side, exposing his body and the big scar on his chest. He also wore long black pants with black boots. So Sanji could say for sure - this one was a real monster.

He attacked the man, who looked surprised at first but was ready for a fight, with his kicks. That monster avoided all of Sanji's kicks and blocked him with his big muscular arms. Damn, who the hell was this guy?! Sanji jumped away from him and tried to attack him from his other side, but the green bastard moved fast enough and blocked his attack again. Damn him and his strong body!

"What the hell is your problem, asshole?!" the green haired man hissed with anger.

"Like you don't know you murderous bastard!" Sanji hissed back, and the man growled at him in warning

"I don't have time for this, I need to find someone so move out of my way!" the green-haired man growled, but he didn't seem to want to kill him. That was strange, Sanji was sure he was one of those bastards who would kill everything that moved, including his maids. He had been also sure he come for his head too, but now he had second thoughts. Then again, maybe the man was just full of bullshit. Sanji decided he was.

"Like hell I will! If you had fun killing innocent people so much, let's see you killing me!" With that Sanji kicks him with all his might until the green-haired man was forced to bring out his swords to defend himself from Sanji's strong kicks and blows.

"Ack! Oi! What the hell…..are you babbling about?!" He growled at him, and Sanji growled right back.

"You fucking liar! At least admit it, asshole! They were innocent!" Sanji screamed at him with fury. He could not stop himself. He was so angry about what was happening right in front of his eyes that he had to take it out on someone, and this guy was here. Plus, he didn't believe him for a minute.

The man growled at Sanji and pushed him back, hitting him with the two swords in his hands. Now that was more to Sanji's taste. He would kick his ass right here and now. Their big fight started. They both were strong against the other, and when one attacked, the other blocked and vice versa. But in odd way, Sanji could feel his anger replaced by adrenaline. What was wrong with him? This was serious, but it was so refreshing to fight this man.

"I didn't kill anyone. You got it, stupid curly asshole?!" he growled at him with anger, and Sanji raised his eyebrow.

"What the hell…curly?!"

"Yes, you're one crazy curly eyebrow. Calm your shit, or I'll cut you in half!"

Sanji pressed his teeth together. He really hated this guy so much right now he could really kill him.

"What did you just….call me?! You asshole! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"No! I'm the one that will kill you if you don't fuck off!"

"Like hell you will. I'll kick your sorry ass to the sky!"

The green-haired guy smirked at him with mocking black eyes, like he really wanted to get kick in his teeth! Sanji would gladly give it to him

"You kick my ass? You wish, the man who was born to kick my ass is not you. "

Sanji smiled: he would really enjoy kicking the moss-head's face so hard.

"Oh really, moss head? Let me show you how we kick ass around here."

"Give me your best shot, crazy curly."

They both smiled at each other and started to fight again. It was more fun than they could ever imagine anything to be. Sanji saw in the green-haired man's eyes that he was full of excitement and adrenaline just like him. He'd never felt anything like this before, it was like an instant click between them that just burned stronger and stronger.

"What is it curly, given up already? I thought you were going to kick my ass."

"I haven't even started moss head! And stop calling me curly, god damn you!" Sanji hissed, and the green-haired man laughed a little.

But their private fight didn't last long, since the mob of people came at Sanji with weapons that try to stab him in the back. The moment the man saw them come at him, he yelled at him, "Oi, behind you!"

It was just in time for Sanji to kick three of them with one flexible move. The man looked at him kicking them, impressed, with a little scornful smile.

"Not bad for curly eyebrow."

"Will you leave my eyebrows alone!? You moss-headed bastard!"

"But they really are weird looking eyebrows. Were you born like this or…"

"Go fuck yourself!"

The mob kept coming, and Sanji became tired. Damn, how many come to kill them anyway, the whole kingdom?! And the bastard just stood there and watched him fight, damn him! He must have enjoyed seeing him fight alone.

But something hit his head hard that he could not predict or dodge, and damn, it hurt like a bitch. Sanji fell to his knees, holding his burning head.

"Ouch! What the hell..?!"

He could not see who threw it at him, but damn, when he found the asshole, he would kick his ass. Sanji could see a little blood on his hand from when he touched his head. What Sanji didn't expect was to see the green haired man attach his swords to the throat of a big armored guy that stood behind the people that were attacking him. He was the only one that didn't try to attack him. Which was weird to Sanji, but he was too busy to pay attention to him.

"Don't interfere with this, or I will cut you to pieces" the green-haired man hissed with murder in his eyes.

The armored man laughed and defend himself with his sword and big armor.

"We here to kill the prince over there and all the royal family, no matter how! Hunter Roronoa Zoro, don't stand in our way or we will kill you too."

The so-called Zoro sneered at him, laughing a little with scorn in his eyes.

"Kill me? You barely could entertain me with your pathetic form."

With that, Zoro cut through his armor like it was butter, and then the man's body fell to the ground unconscious. Sanji looked at him with wide eyes. At first look, he'd guessed Zoro was a monster, but not how much stronger he was. Neither had he guessed that he was a hunter. What was a hunter doing in his palace at a time like this? Who he was looking for here? But he didn't have much time to think about this before he was attacked again by more random people, who he kicked away easily.

Zoro joined him and cut down some people that attacked both of them, standing next to his back. Sanji could feel his warm body next to his back, and it made him feel weird. Why the hell he helping him now?!

"What's that? Decide to join all of sudden? I can fight by myself!"

"I was getting bored of watching you fight. I want to kill some too."

"I'm not killing anyone you bastard! They might out to take my head, but they are still the citizens of this kingdom."

"I would just get it over with and kill them."

"Not everything can be solved with killing, you dumbass!"

"It's kill or be killed. That how it works, curly." Zoro was bold and honest without looking away from him. Sanji sighed a little with a sad smile. He didn't like it, but Zoro was right. He didn't mind if they didn't belong to his country, the place that soon be his kingdom to rule. but they did belong to his kingdom, and he needed to take it in mind before attaching them.

They kept fighting back to back: it was very convenient since Zoro shielded his blind spot, and Sanji could do the same for Zoro. So they both benefited from this position, although it was kind of embarrassing for Sanji. He wasn't exactly sure why.

"Damn, it just won't end!" Sanji hissed, and Zoro growled.

"That's their purpose! To kill you and the others in here."

"Like I don't know that already, but we can't keep up like this forever! We need a plan."

"Well, hurry up and think, I'm busy here." Zoro cut more people that came at him.

"I'm busy too, asshole!"

"Just shut up and do it already!"

"Don't tell me what to do moss head!" They growled at each other without looking behind their backs, too busy in fighting and arguing at the same time.

"Fine, here what we do, you going to…." Zoro started, but he got interrupted by Usopp's loud scream that seemed to run straight at them, running from ten angry people that were trying to kill him with axes.

"Sanji, help!"

"You idiot, where the hell you been!?" Sanji scolded Usopp and left Zoro, who cursed him for leaving him exposed. But he could not let Usopp get killed by those ax guys. Sanji ran and saved Usopp at the last minute and kicked some of them, but they were more skilled than the others. More than that, he was tired, and his head hurt like hell, so he only managed to knock out five of them when he fell to his knees to rest a little.

Knowing there were more people that would come at him, Sanji prepared himself to be hit, but it never come. Sanji raised his head, confused. Why didn't he get hit from anyone? He found out that Zoro cut all the people left. That was…well very impressive, Sanji had to admit. Zoro is amazing swordsman and a fighter, but he would never tell him that because he's a jerk.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

The one that won't kill

They stayed there in the open-aired garden that was messed up with dead bodies for a little while. Usopp took deep breaths slowly, Sanji sat in the corner smoking, and Zoro leaned against one of the walls that wasn't broken from the attack, crossing his arms.

Each was silent for a while until one of them finally spoke.

"Hi..Sanji, thanks for saving me in there, you okay? You don't look so good."

"Totally fine, what about you Usopp, where were you?! What the hell is going on..?"

"You see…it's…a long story and…well, I lost Nami on the way.."

"What did you say?! You lost Nami-san?! How could you lose the sweet angel, Nami-san?! I shouldn't have saved you!" Sanji screamed and started to move around restlessly in circles. Usopp looked at him stupidly and rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be so harsh you know!"

Sanji pulled his hair with freaked out face.

"Ahhh! Poor Nami-san! She must be so scared and alone right now, surrounded by all the beasts around here! She must be crying right now! I will save you Nami-san! Wait for me Nami-san: I will come to save you!" He started running off a random way, and Usopp looked at him like he was the dumbest person in the world.

"She's the last one to cry or need saving..Oii! Wait, she's not in that way you idiot! I thought you were tired…I knew he would do that."

"Tch, idiot!" Zoro muttered, and Usopp sighed and looked at him.

"So, you're Roronoa Zoro, right? The famous criminal hunter."

"You've heard about me?"

"Yep, I know a lot about you. I'm Usopp, by the way. The most amazing and strong fighter in the whole world! I even defeated the king of the Red Kingdom. He begged me to have mercy on him, and since then, we've become best friends…Oi, where are you going?!"

"To the exit, since it seems who I'm looking for is not here," Zoro said casually.

"Wait, you're going the wrong way! The exit is that way" Usopp pointed him in the right direction.

Zoro stopped and turned another way, mumbling curses.

"Tch! It is this stupid place fault. Why does it have to be so big and move all the time?"

Usopp looked at him with the same look he gave Sanji a while ago.

"He's a hopeless cause just like the other idiot."

Zoro kept walking until he arrived at the destroyed rooms with a lot of corpses lying around. He sighed and turned again, walking in empty hallway.

"Damn this place! Let me out of here!" Zoro hissed and swore to not come here again! But when he came to the same hallway again, he started to search for someone to direct him to the exit. But instead he found something else: two voices that came from somewhere he couldn't see.

"Gin, why are you doing this?"

"Sanji, it's nothing personal against you. I'm just following my orders."

"I…don't want to fight against you, but if I have to fight, I will!"

"You may have saved my life that day when you fed me, but I'm still going to take your head today, Prince Sanji. Be prepared to die."

"Oh, I'm ready alright, but I'm not going to be killed! Even by you, Gin!"

"We'll see."

Zoro recognized that voice right away. It was that crazy blond he fought before he just took off. That idiot blond, what the hell was he up to now?! It seems every time he leaves him alone, that idiot found someone else that wanted to kill him. Seriously, can't he just stay put in one place that doesn't have bastards after his head? And he really didn't like to admit it, but he was a little worried for him.

The first time they fought, he felt something that Zoro could not explain or even felt the need to. It was strong and filled him with adrenaline, He had fought against plenty of enemies before, but the curly blond was different. And he wanted him alive, just to fight him again and feel that something.

Besides that, he wanted to test his strength, which he managed to do when he saw him fight, and he liked what he saw. That idiot's speed and agility were impressive, and he had some skills.

It was the armored bastard that pissed Zoro off so much, that coward that hid behind his blind mob that kept attacking them and was going to shoot the idiot from his safe distance away from behind. Zoro liked face-to-face combat, a fair fight! Not someone that won using dirty tricks, who was lower than a coward! But anyhow, Zoro needed to find out where that dork was and who that Gin was.

He damn well hoped he wasn't strong enough to kill that idiot! The only one that allowed to kill him was Zoro himself. At least that what Zoro felt in those moments of searching for the idiot blond. Where the hells were they anyway?! He ran with all his might one way that he thought was the right way, but he came to a dead end again. Oh hell, in that case he could only do one thing, cut his way through.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen right next corridor where Zoro was, Sanji and Gin's fight continued. Sanji didn't like this fight one bit, but he had to fight if he wanted to save his mentor, who they were using as a hostage. He would teach them a lesson after he had finished with Gin.

But their fight didn't seem to end, and that weird guy that they called hawk-eyes, with his gold eyes and large sword behind his back, watched them from afar and crossed his arms. Sanji guessed he was strong, but he didn't seem to care or want his life, which made Sanji wonder what he doing there in the first place.

Gin raise his tonfa again at Sanji, who managed to get away in time at the last minute, but his head hurt like a bitch. It hardened him to concentrate his focus on the fight. He'd had worse before, but it was really starting to annoy him.

He didn't have time for this shit, Sanji knew. He had to finish quickly and save that old fart before they killed him. Another hit by Gin to his chest send him flying to the wall, and this time Sanji didn't make a move to avoid the hit. It damned hurt but Sanji didn't care about that. The only thing he worried about was if they shot the old man before he reached them. So he got up and blocked Gin's tonfa that came at his head. He was too close to him now, which Sanji didn't like at all. He needed a safe distance from that guy to hit him.

The fight didn't last long until Gin mange to pin him down to the floor. Sanji didn't know about the condition of his head much, but he could feel his consciousness fading away, which wasn't good at all! The pain in his head was screaming in his ears and he could feel the tonfa robbing his painful area with force, which sent a shiver through his body.

If Gin hit this area strong enough, he was as good as dead! But the strange thing was that Gin didn't make any move to do it. He just stayed close to Sanji and pinned him to the floor, which confused Sanji. What was he doing? He could not tell, but he hadn't killed him yet, which was good. He could hear the deep voice of the golden eyed guy saying he was bored and then he walked away. Everything was so messed up and damn confusing. He wasn't even sure what was happening anymore.

"I'm sorry, but I can't kill you Sanji…I just can't!" he heard Gin scream in his ear. It made Sanji open his eyes, even if his vision was blurry and it was hard to spot anything.

"Wait…Gin…!"

But before he could say anything else, he heard a hard crash with a scream and felt burning in his body. What was going on? Sanji tried to focus on his environment but it took him time. When he finally could see clearly what was happening, he saw that everything was on fire. And Gin's body was next to him on the floor; Gin's eyes were wide open and he was stabbed through his back with thick wooden stick. Sanji could barely breathe, his heart was beating like crazy and he could hear it in his ears. He tried to calm himself down, to be composed, but it was so damn hard and he felt sick at seeing Gin's face.

He moved his hand and closed Gin's eyes with shaking hand, so at least he could rest in peace now. He needed to stay in control and remain calm, to not break down and cry because that fucker had died because of him.

Sanji looked around and saw the old man there, standing a little farther away from him and free. Which was weird, since Sanji was sure he had been surrounded by at least three guys with weapons and tied up before. Slowly, with a shaken up body, Sanji got up to his feet, too weak to walk to him but he knew he could hear him.

"What happened here old fart? Where is everyone? And Gin…"

But the old man only shook his head and sighed deeply. He looked worn out and defeated in a way, which Sanji didn't like at all.

"It seems your crazy dad finally lost what was left of his fucked up mind. Come after me little eggplant."

"Wait… what the hell does that mean?! Oi! Where are we going old fart?!" But the old man didn't wait, so Sanji pushed himself forward to follow his lead. He wasn't sure where he taking him or why, but he didn't like it! On their way, Sanji could spot so many dead men and women, which made him shudder. He hoped with all his heart that Nami and Usopp were okay and alive somewhere in all this mess. And that jerk Zoro too. Why was he even thinking about that asshole now? He didn't have any idea. He just was…a little worried that's all, not anything special.

Sanji knew that he may never see that man again or fight with him, but he still wanted to keep that little hope that he got out safely from there.

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Your new life

They went down some broken stairs and Zeff open a secret room in the wall that Sanji was surprised to see. Since when had that been there? the old man knew about this room and had never told him. The old man knew too many things he had never shared with him didn't he?! It made him want to curse him, but he wasn't in the mood to argue with him right now. He was too worn out and exhausted for that.

What he saw in that room took his breath away and his eyes opened wide – it was a big wormhole that's brightness blinded Sanji's tired eyes, so he put his arm up to stop the bright light from the wormhole.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Your new life eggplant, no one needs you here! So you're going to live in another world, and this time don't mess it up!" The old man glared at him and Sanji glared right back.

"What the hell is this old fart?! I'm not going anywhere!" Sanji screamed. He didn't want to leave his kingdom, his home. Even if it all was destroyed and ruined now. but the old man wouldn't have it and dragged him by his arm.

"Get out of my sight!" With anger, Zeff kicked his ass into the wormhole and Sanji fell into the big light. He screamed at first, but lost his consciousness quickly. He was too tired for this and his body felt like he was floating and falling at the same time.

Where he was going, he had no idea. But right now…he really didn't care anymore.

* * *

Zoro wasn't sure what to do, but he had to make that idiot blond to wake up, right now!

"Oi wake up curly! I said wake up!" Zoro shook his shoulder harder than he meant to and Sanji groaned in pain, which made Zoro stop shaking him. He was relieved to see Sanji's eyes open up slowly.

"Aghh what..?!" Sanji groaned and looked disoriented and confused.

"You look like shit," Zoro said with a smile. He was glad the blond was finally conscious.

"Geez. Thanks asshole!" the blond answered back and touched his bleeding head. With a sigh, Zoro took his arm away from his head, so his injury wouldn't get infected.

"Don't touch it! You're making it worse," Zoro scolded him

"So what?! Head Injuries tend to bleed a lot, it's not that big of a deal," Sanji mumbled and turn his head slowly to the other side where he lay down.

"Yes it is! Now get up, we're going to find a doctor."

"What the…. where are we?"

"In the real world," Zoro answered him slowly and shortly, which Sanji didn't get at all. What the hell did that mean?!

"What….the?" he started to ask, but Zoro made him get up into sitting position by holding and raising his back up slowly. Sanji groaned a little from the pain in his head and body. He felt dizzy and more disoriented, with the pain in his head growing more strong than ever. How he hadn't died yet he had no idea! He guessed he was lucky. Maybe he really needed a doctor.

"I'll tell you later, now we need to find Law's house."

"A…who?" Sanji mumbled.

"You'll see when we get there," Zoro said briefly and placed his arm around his shoulder, making him stand up and lean on him.

"Wait… Zoro! It's you right?"

"Yes curly." He heard his deep voice and thought maybe there was a smile there.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Who knows? Cause it's fun to harass your weird eyebrow."

"Asshole! Can't you be nice for one shitty minute!?"

"Nah. Not my style."

"Fuck you!"

They started walking slowly to a big city with big buildings. Zoro was leading the way to somewhere he didn't know. The dizziness calmed down a little but the pain in his head didn't, so he wanted to distract himself from it by talking to Zoro.

"So where did you go after I left you and Usopp?"

"I searched for the exit but found a secret room instead."

"What? How you manage to do that?! The exit was right in the middle of the palace, anyone could see it since it was so big and fancy."

"Shut up! It's the castle fault! Anyway, I entered that room and saw some weird lights… the next thing I knew, I was in the real world."

"Of course, it's the castle's fault that you're a moron." Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Shut your trap! You're one of the biggest morons I have ever met! Going off by yourself after a girl like the idiot you are!"

"What did you say?! I'll kick your ass!"

They argued for hours without paying any mind to the people in the street, who sent them weird looks. In the end, Sanji wore himself out and felt dizzy again, so he just ignored Zoro's curses for now and tried to take slow breaths to make the pain and dizziness go away.

In the meantime, Zoro looked around him and wasn't sure if he was in that street before or not. Maybe he was but then again maybe he wasn't…why the hell did the stupid streets have to move all the time?! Stupid city! It was all its fault! Now he didn't know where Law house was.

"Zoro…." Sanji mumbled weakly, his head falling to his chest.

"What now curlybrow?" Zoro looked at him.

"I… think I'm going to faint now."

"No! wait…Stay awake, we're almost there!" Zoro tried but fail to keep Sanji walking with him. It made him freak out, but Zoro forced himself to be in control since he had huge self control and discipline, and he knew it wouldn't help in this situation or for Sanji. So he stopped and lifted Sanji onto his back, taking his two legs in his hands and Sanji's arms over his shoulders. Zoro kept walking in silence and a serious expression that looked like he was going to kill someone.

Right then, Zoro ran into Luffy who had just come out from the candy store with full bag in his hands. Smiling brightly, he yelled, "Zorooo! Hello, what are you doing? Wanna eat?" He showed him his bag full of candy when Zoro declined.

"I'm trying to reach Law's house so…"

"Really? I'm going to Law's too, he's a very funny guy shishi."

Zoro sighed with relief. That idiot was going to him so he could just tag along.

"Then let's go together, I have some business with him."

"Shishi alright, this will be fun! Hey Zoro, who you taking on your back? Is it a game? I want to play too!" Luffy looked at the unconscious blond on his back and Zoro frowned.

"No! It's not a game Luffy, don't touch him he's hurt very badly."

"Ohhh… I see. Then are you helping him?"

"Sort off." Luffy laughed.

"I hope he likes candy."

"Don't eat too much candy, Luffy."

"Shishi, don't worry Zoro, I can eat everything."

"Yes I know that already." Zoro rolled his eyes.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Coming together

Not too long after, Zoro and Luffy reached Law's house, and, as usual, he was busy with his weird experiments in the basement.

"Hey, Zoro-ya, Luffy-ya what's up?" he asked in the middle of cutting something.

"On second thought..." Zoro didn't want to give Sanji to him. Even if he was the best doctor around, he was also a little crazy at trying things.

"Shishi what are you doing Tra-guy? Can you help this guy? He seems hurt and Zoro's worried about him."

"Shut up! I'm not worried! I'm just don't want Law to treat him," Zoro defended himself and moved away from Law operating table.

"Let me see him, Zoro-ya. It's me or the hospital," Law said calmly and pointed to his other table

"Tra-guy is better than them, don't worry Zoro." Luffy put his hand on his shoulder. In the end Zoro knew they were right and he could not take Sanji to the hospital, so he had to compromise.

"Fine, but if you do anything weird to him I'll cut you!" Zoro glared and put Sanji on the table Law pointed out to him. After Law had finished with his other experiment, he came to Sanji's table and checked his condition.

"I see we need a little surgery, you two get out. I will call you after I finish."

Zoro glared at him at first, since he didn't wanted to leave Sanji alone with him, but did as he was told, like Luffy who keep eating his candies with a big smile on his face.

"He will be fine Zoro. I'm hungry let's see what he has in the fridge and then let's play something."

"I'm not in the mood to play."

"Come on Zoro, I'll decide what we play, it will be fun."

"This guy never listens to anyone does he?!" Zoro sighed with thought, That's how Luffy was.

Two hours has passed and Luffy made Zoro play with him. It drove Zoro nuts but he was thankful for the distraction. Law came out from his room and called to them.

"Oi, don't destroy my house straw hat ya!"

Luffy laughed and stopped playing with Zoro in the living room.

"Sorry sorry… how is he? Does he want food?" Luffy asked before Zoro managed to

"Yes, he's fine now. He needs some rest and maybe a good meal. Where did he come from anyway?"

"No idea, but he looks nice." Luffy laughed and ran to the room Law came from. Zoro sighed with relief and put a hand on his eyes. Good, that idiot was okay, wait why the hell was he worried anyway?! It wasn't his business.

"So Zoro-ya, you know where he comes from right?" Law leaned against the wall and stared at him. Great now Law was on his back.

"From where I come from, it doesn't really matter now."

"Mm…Zoro-ya, you know he should go back there at some point right?"

"I don't care, it isn't my concern where he goes or what he does," Zoro grumbled and cross his arms tightly over his chest.

"Right, at least you know someone else from his family? Someone that can give him a place to stay there he can recover? Cause he can't stay here!"

"Tch! What a nuisance, I don't know! Ask him!" With a growl, Zoro took off after Luffy with angered steps. It was so annoying to Zoro. He didn't want to deal with this or him.

He came to a stop just next to the room, but he didn't go inside yet. He wanted to be ready to talk to the blond again, in a way. So he waited and took a couple of breaths, then he went in without looking at his face. He threw some quick glances at the blond who was talking to Luffy. He seemed to be awake but was a little drugged, must be from the drugs Law gave him. his head was covered with a white bandage what sting Zoro heart a little.

"Oi, What are you doing Luffy?" Zoro sit next to Laffy that sit close to Sanji, too close to Zoro taste.

"Ahhh Zoro, you came! Listen listen, his name is Sanji and he said he knows how to cook! I need a cook, so I decided he's our friend now! Sanji this is our other friend Zoro. Now we're all friends, shishi"

"Haha what's up with that? I hardly know you, Goffy. Hahaha, but I know the moss head over there, he's such a jerk hahaha, but sexy hahaha," Sanji laughed, like the stoner he now was. Damn it, how many drugs had Law given him anyway?!

"Luffy, he's not our friend! he's not from around here anyway," Zoro said seriously but was ignored by the straw hat kid that laughed.

"Doesn't matter. Sanji's our new friend! It's okay Sanji, you have plenty of time to get to know me and I'm sure you love Zoro!"

Well, that sealed the deal. When Luffy decided something, he wouldn't change his mind, no matter what Zoro said, so Zoro just shrugged helplessly and gave into the lost fight.

"Whatever, I don't care!"

The two goofed around a little more when Zoro just sat there wondering why he was still there, and then Luffy decide they should have a party for the new friend in their group. So they gone to a club to eat and dance.

On the way, they met that idiot long nose, Usopp, who Luffy knew for some odd reason. He was very worried about Sanji at first, but when he saw him laughing and smiling like stoner, he was relieved. Zoro caught him up to what had happened that he knew about and why Sanji was acting….so not himself. It made Usopp laugh his ass off and said he'd tell him everything he did after he came out of it, just to see his reaction.

The party kept on until late that night. They ordered a lot of food and enjoyed the music in the club that belong to one of their other friends, Brook, who gave a live performance of singing and dancing with his violin. Franky also came to visit because he loved that club and the music, and was happy to see them.

Luffy invited him to join, of course, and Franky agreed right away and sat with them. Zoro was the only one that didn't seem too much into it. He just didn't like too many people around him, but he did like booze, so he was comforted that at least he could have all the booze he could ask for.

In time, Sanji seemed less drugged and more aware of his surrounding, and was very surprised to see Usopp there. Zoro kept a very close eye on him from afar, just to be sure he wasn't going to do something stupid.

"What the hell Usopp, how did you get here?!" Sanji looked at him with wide eyes

"Aahh, you see…I've known about that room for a long time, but Zeff made me swear not to tell you anything! I actually have a job and a home and everything… even a girlfriend." Usopp's cheeks were deep red in colour.

Sanji didn't know how to react. He'd practically known Usopp his whole life and yet he'd never known about his other life here. In this so called "World". It felt a little lonely.

"Ohhh… then you have a girlfriend here ah? Is she cute? I'd like to meet her."

"She is very cute! Her name is Kaya, she's amazing and sweet and…!"

Sanji smiled mostly to himself rather than at Usopp, Usopp sounded so happy to talk about her. So he should be happy for him as well, even if he felt a little lonely at the thought that he had never told him about this place or her.

"Are you angry I never told you about all of this?" Usopp looked guiltily at his hands, not daring to look at his face. This guy was such an idiot! So Sanji hit his head with his hand playfully and winked.

"Don't be an idiot, why would I be mad? Yes it is annoying you left me out of this "double life" shit you have going on and never told me you were in love... but, I guess you're happy so it's fine for me. But you better not keep anymore shit from me again, you hear me shit head?! Or I'll kick your ass!"

"Got it, never do it again I swear! I don't want my ass to be kicked" Usopp held both of his hands together.

"So what about Nami-san… did she also… know about all this?"

Usopp look guilty again, and sighed.

"Yes she did. We both used to go from your kingdom to this world many times before. But it was very hard without you finding out, so we stopped coming here for a while. Sorry, we didn't mean to trick you or anything…"

Sanji held his hand up to Usopp's face to stop. He didn't want to hear any of it.

"That's enough, I got it. So that means I can go back to my kingdom again, right? That's good to know," Sanji said with calm voice, and Usopp looked anywhere else again but not him and shook with fear.

"What?! is there something more you need to tell me?! Just spit it out already!"

"J… Just don't kill me after I tell you… I don't want to die!"

Sanji sent him a glare and said, "Speak!"

"O-okay, you see…the last time I went in it, it barely functioned like it needed to and…well after I entered it, the machine shut down behind me so… It means that you can't go back. Sorry, don't kill me!" Usopp cried when Sanji held his collar tightly, glaring at him with anger.

"You're right, I am going to kill you after all."

"Wait wait, don't kill me! I swear it's not my fault, someone must have found it in all the chaos and played with it! Please spare my life."

Sanji sighed and let go of his collar. He took a cigarette to his mouth and lit it, taking a deep drag into his lungs.

"What about Nami-san? She must be still stuck in there," he said with worry

"I doubt she is, she got away a little while after me but I saw her again. She was the last one to leave the kingdom but I'm sure she's here somewhere."

"She better be or I'll kick your face so hard you'll wish you never met me! My poor Nami-san," Sanji whined for some time with Usopp looking at him like an idiot.

After all his whining about his poor "Nami-san", Sanji came back to Usopp and looked at him with series expression.

"So… about this machine..Who built it?"

"Not me, but it was a piece of art I tell you. Whoever built it knew what they were doing. I wish I could have taken some parts with me. She was a beautiful machine, such a shame," Usopp whined into his drink and Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Oi, stop crying about a shitty machine! You have a girlfriend already, you lucky bastard."

Usopp put his chin on his hand and smiled with his eyes closed, like he knew something Sanji didn't.

"Oh Sanji, you never understand the beauty of machines and creation," he said, and giggle like crazy.

"And I don't want to understand!" Sanji yelled at him, pissed off, kicking him under the table with Usopp laughing like crazy.

Zoro kept looking at them with his murderous glare. What the hell were these two talking about together in the corner?! It pissed him off so much. What were they having so much fun about?! So he took a big swig from his bottle and frowned hard. God he wanted to kill someone right now! And he didn't even know why! Must be the blond's fault, yep it's all the blond fault! He should have killed him when he was weak and defenceless.

Back at Sanji and Usopp's table, Sanji played with his wine glass with a look of wonder.

"Hi… Sanji I a…"

"Do you remember Gin, Usopp?" he asked without looking at him

"Gin? You mean that guy you fed one day at our way home? Yes I think I do. Kind of. What about him?"

"Well you see… that idiot came back to take my head, but he could not kill me then. I'm not sure why, but he was killed because of me." Sanji said those words in a calm manner and moved the glass in circle in wonder.

"Sanji..!"

"No, really, he could have just finished me off then in that time, but he didn't. It was weird and confusing... and then, I found him dead there." He sighed and put the glass back on the table.

"It's not your fault Sanji! You could not prevent it," Usopp said and gave him a hard look. Sanji nodded and laugh a little in a calm manner.

"The funny thing is… I kind of know something bad was going to happen, but I didn't know when. I'm useless after all," Sanji said and sighed with a deep drag from his cigarette

"What do you mean you know?"

But before Usopp could hear Sanji's answer, Luffy screamed that they should go home for today. So all the group gathered together for one last goodbye before they parted ways.

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

A place to stay

"Wait Luffy, we need to decide what to do with the curly eyebrow!" Zoro said and folded his arms together.

"It's Sanji, stupid moss head marimo!"

"Isn't it obvious Zoro? He can live and cook for me every day! Shishi."

"I doubt your grandfather would allow it. Your brother is one thing, but your grandfather would kill you."

"Then… I'll hide Sanji in my closet and then…"

"What the hell am I?! Your pet?! Fuck off, I'm not going to your house even if you pay me!"

"Aahhhh but Sanji, I'm so hungry and you agreed to be my friend."

"I don't remember ever agreeing to this shit!" Sanji said and blew some smoke into the air.

"Shishi but you did agree."

"Shit! When the hell…"

"It must have been when you were on drugs. It was so funny!" Usopp giggled when he recalled the drugged Sanji.

"I was never on drugs!"

Zoro just moved along and changed the subject back to the main one, not bothering to comment on what Sanji said about him when he was on drugs.

"Anyway, Luffy you can't have Sanji without being killed, anyone else?"

"Well, I really want to help you Sanji but…I have very little space in my apartment and with Kaya moving in, it's a little crowded…" Usopp hesitated and Sanji kicked his knee

"What?! You never said you were moving in with her! You son of a bitch!"

"Ahhh I was going to tell you…!" Usopp cried and hid behind Zoro back, hoping to stay alive when Zoro was his shield.

"Come over here you little..!" Sanji came to kick his ass, but Zoro held his arms from his armpit, holding him tight.

"You moron, shut up! Next."

"Sorry bro, My Robin likes her privacy. I don't really mind if you come for some time, but it won't be super!" Franky said and did a weird pose.

"What's with the Speedo and blue tattoo?" Sanji asked, but didn't get any answer.

"Ohohohoh I'd be glad to have you Sanji-san, but I have my band with me. They're kind of messy."

"Well that's all of us. Nami is not here, but she's been staying with Vivi. And I don't think she'd let anyone in unless they paid her half of the rent. Apart from Luffy that is," Usopp said and was glad Zoro was holding Sanji up.

"Don't talk about the sweet Nami like that!" Sanji warned him and tried to free himself from Zoro's grip. Damn what did this man eat anyway?

"So no one can have that annoying curly brow with him?!" Zoro grumbled and the eyes of all of them except for Luffy sat upon him.

"What?!" Zoro asked. He didn't like their looks on him.

"What about you Zoro? You haven't had any roommates for years and you have plenty of space."

"No way in hell!" Zoro growled and make sure every one of them met his deadly glare.

"It's not fair Zoro, I want to live alone too!" Luffy whined and Zoro glared at him too.

"Then move away and take that stupid blond with you!"

"Hi! I have a name, stupid marimo! What's your problem anyway?!" Sanji glared at him and they had a glaring match together.

"I don't need any roommate with me! I can manage by myself," Zoro said determinedly, and Sanji looked away from him.

If he didn't want him around so much, then he wouldn't go with him. Sanji didn't need any favors from the jerk anyway, although he felt a little hurt. Actually, he didn't mind staying with him, but that how it was, so he had to find somewhere else to stay the night. Outside was good too, he guessed.

"Don't look like that…I just do what I want okay?!" Zoro tried to talk to him again, but Sanji decided not to answer him and smiled instead to the others that looked worried about him.

"I"II be fine, don't worry about me everyone. Let's split up now and we'll meet again with Nami-san tomorrow, I hope."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? It's a big city and you don't have any money. I can give you some of what I have but.."

"No Usopp, I can earn it by myself! Or do you think I'm useless?!"

"Well, if you say it like that…I guess you're right, here's my number. If something ever happens or you need anything, call."

"Ahhh I want to give Sanji my number too!" Luffy cheered and started to search for a pen.

"Why would he need your number Luffy?"

"Because I get hungry." Usopp rolled his eyes and Sanji only smiled at them, giving him their numbers, although they barely knew him. Sanji was really grateful to them.

"If you don't found anywhere to go, come to my house! I'll have you even if my grandfather won't like it." Luffy smiled at him brightly and Sanji nodded to him with a small smile.

With that, they split up, everyone gone to their own house or life. And Sanji tried to think of what to do now or where to sleep. It was very late at night, and he wasn't sure where he was allowed to sleep in this weird world.

In his own kingdom, if they found you sleeping in a place you were not allowed to sleep in, you'd be taken to the local minister and get a good beating. Some of them, Sanji heard, died in the process. He had always hated the laws of his father, but he could not change them since he wasn't married or taken the throne yet. Maybe he should have just married some woman and taken the laws into his own hand before it was too late, but he couldn't have. Sanji believed in love, and as much as he wanted to help the people, he wouldn't force any women to marry him if he didn't truly love her with all his heart. That was just how Sanji was so that was how it went in his father way.

In the end, Sanji found a silent park to sleep in. He hoped he wouldn't get punished for sleeping there, but he didn't really care at that point. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Guilty feelings surrounded him and he fell into a deep sleep.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

The debt

When he woke up, he heard voices of children and talking people around him. His body shook and he was freezing. He was lucky the day was sunny and a little warm after the cold night. Still, he could barely move from the hard floor shaking in his body. He should have gone with Luffy. Damn it, he was screwed! If he didn't find a place to sleep by the end of the day, he was as good as dead.

Just to top it all off, his head hurt again where the white bandaged was. Damn he should have changed the bandaged hours ago, shit! But he didn't have anything he could replace it with and he couldn't buy anything around here. Well, maybe he just needed to give up…

"Oi, what are you doing curly idiot?!"

Sanji raised his eyes to see Zoro standing above him, looking at him with an angry glare. What was he so angry about?! Sanji was the one who should be angry here! Idiot bastard!

"What does it look like I'm doing, stupid marimo?!" he answered back.

"Why didn't you go to a hotel or some shit?! Don't tell me you slept here all night! Are an idiot?! You could have frozen to death!" Zoro kept yelling at him like it wasn't his fault!

"Will you stop yelling at me stupid marimo?! You have no right to be angry since you're the one who didn't want me in your place, so shut up! Like I know what "hotel" means or have the ability to pay for it!"

Zoro didn't answer him, he just sat down on the bench with one hand on his face and the other scratching through his green hair. Sanji raised an eyebrow and made himself to sit next to him. He looked so miserable and conflicted for some reason. Sanji really wanted to help. He wanted to stop the other man from looking like this, it didn't fit him.

"Not that it's any of my business, but… if something's wrong, you can… you know. Tell me. Not that you do anyway but…It might help to talk about it than to keep it in."

Zoro sent him his furious glare. Yep he wasn't going to tell him or want to talk about it. Well, whatever.

"Hey, don't look at me like that…I won't force you or anything. I just thought you should know that if you do want to talk with someone, I'm here."

Zoro didn't answer, but at least he look less angry than before. That was good in Sanji's book so he left him alone to his own thoughts. They sat there in silence, and Sanji didn't mind the silence between them. it was nice to not have to force to talk on something for once. He took out his last cigarette and put it to his mouth. Damn he needed more but he could not afford it. Well shit with this world.

After a long silence, the afternoon sun rose up in the sky and warmed Sanji a little. It felt good, but he still felt frozen to the bone. Next time, he was never sleeping outside again. It was bad for him.

"So, stupid marimo, what are you doing here?" Sanji finally asked with a smirk. He was proud at himself to successfully rile Zoro up. It was fun.

"I was going to my part time job" Zoro muttered with no will at all.

"And..? I pretty sure this is not your workplace." His smirk grew and Zoro glared at him.

"Tch! The buildings move okay?! Just shut up!" Zoro shouted, looking away from Sanji, who almost fell from the bench from his hysterical laughter that come out. God this guy was something else all right! He'd never laughed like this in his entire life.

"You're…lost marimo. The building moves, eh?" Sanji held his stomach, which started to hurt from laughing too much.

"Shut up! I'm not lost! It's the city's fault! Just shut up already!" Zoro yelled with a red blush on his cheeks, which was so cute! And he pulled Sanji's arms from his stomach, glaring at him to stop right now or he would kill him.

"Okay, okay, I'm not laughing anymore, sorry.. but really, you just got lost." With choked giggles, Sanji tried hard to calm himself down for poor Zoro's sake.

"I'm not lost!" Zoro said again and let go of his hands, looking forward with a frown.

"Yes, you are, but at least you're here now. That's something, right?"

Zoro didn't answer or move for a long time and then said, "Your hands are cold."

"Well, duh! I slept out here in the cold night air. What did you expect?!"

Zoro lowered his head, not looking at him.

"I didn't mean it that way, you idiot curlybrow! I thought you found some other place to sleep."

Sanji sighed and took a deep drag from his cigarette and blew out some smoke with a sigh.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Yes, it does!" Zoro raised his head to him, frowning hard.

"I don't need pity. If that is what this is, then don't you even dare, or I'll kick your ass!" Sanji warned him with a glare, and Zoro shook his head.

"Like hell I'm going to pity on an idiot curly eyebrow! That's not it..I don't mind if you stay with me…it's just…" He looked away as long as he could with Sanji curious look on him.

"So…there is more to it than just the 'I don't need anyone living with me' kind of thing?" Sanji decided to pry. Zoro was too interesting not to dig into. Damn, did he just say that in his mind? He's becoming too disturbing! Even to himself.

Zoro nodded but kept his hard look on his boots.

"Promise…no swear you won't tell them or anyone! If you do, I will cut you to little.." Sanji stopped him with a raised hand and nodded seriously. Somehow he knew when Zoro was serious and needed someone to listen to him. Even if he ends up not helping him at all, he was ready to listen and curious.

"I promise not to tell anyone."

"You better keep it to yourself, stupid curly!..so it's just…I have a debt to pay by the end of this year. And if I don't pay up all of it, they'll take the house and everything I have."

"Oh, I see."

"You get it now, you idiot dart-brow?! I can't let you in even if I wanted to because I can't afford it."

"Why didn't you tell them? I mean even one of them could help you. Aren't they your friends?" Sanji asked slowly and softly. He didn't want to attack Zoro on this since he knew not everyone likes to share their problems with others. He was like that too, so he got where Zoro was coming from.

"You've seen how they are! I don't want them to stick their nose into my business, which they'll do for sure if they find out! This is my problem, not theirs! I can solve it by myself, and I don't need anyone's help."

Sanji sighed deeply and bent over to his knees. Yep this Zoro was just like himself, too proud to ask for help. He should have known that he would say that.

"I get it, Zoro, I get it, but how you did end up in this debt?"

"It's a long story, but in short, I helped someone get away from a very nasty situation, but the one that wanted to hurt them sued me as accomplice in this shit! The court was on his side, so I have to pay him, or I lose everything I own. They'll just take it by force."

Sanji listened to Zoro but didn't understand everything he was talking about, he didn't interrupt Zoro until he finished talking and was looking at him for his response.

"I'm not very sure…but how much is it?"

"1,000,000."

"What?! Are you nuts?! How you manage to get so much you idiot!" Sanji screamed at him, and Zoro shut his mouth with his hand.

"Will you shut your trap?! We're not alone in this park."

"Still... you can never get so much alone, can you?" Sanji whispered through his hand. He was so warm, and it felt good.

"I'm trying with two or three part time jobs, but…yeah, kind of."

Sanji looked straight in Zoro's eyes, hard, strong and confidently. He wouldn't let Zoro struggle like this alone, even if he needs to work hard for it.

"Let me in too!"

"Didn't you hear anything I said until now!? I don't want anyone help!"

"My little proud marimo, will you listen to me first before you start rumbling again?!" Sanji snapped. He just couldn't be patient with this man anymore!

Zoro shut his big mouth and waited for Sanji to keep going. Sanji gathered his thoughts together and then spoke again.

"We both need something the other has; you have a place I need! You need to pay off some debt, so if we work together, we should be able to have both! We kill two birds with one stone, you let me use your place and cook, and I give you all I make when I find a job or two."

"I don't want to take your money! You earned it!" Sanji hit his forehead with his own with fist.

"Listen to me stupid marimo, I don't give a fuck how much I earn! I had plenty of beri before! I can have it again. What I need is a warm place to sleep and cook in. That's all…you got that through that thick skull of yours?!"

Zoro looked at him with a powerful look, but Sanji didn't back down, so he sighed and gave up in the end. He knew Sanji was right anyway, and there was no way for him to pay the debt alone.

And he really wanted Sanji to have a warm place to sleep and not in the cold streets like he was doing. So he backed down for now; he didn't like it at all, but he didn't have any choice in the matter.

Sanji smiled and moved his head away, feeling good about his victory and stood up.

"Come on, show me where your place is. I'm dying here!" Sanji said and hugged himself with trembling body and shaking teeth. Zoro giggled a little at the poor trembling cook and rose to his feet as well.

"It's not that cold today, you know."

"Fuck off!"

 **TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

The first fight

They finally reached Zoro's place after two hours because the idiot marimo just had to get lost even going to his own place- he should really drew him a map or some shit like that. Anyway, Sanji fell to the warm couch with a moan of relief and comfort. Zoro look at him weirdly but didn't say a word.

"Is it that good?"

"Shut up! You not the one who slept outside all night! So shut up and let me enjoy this a little."

"Okay then, take your time enjoying the couch, curly" Zoro laughed at him.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Sanji shouted and threw a pillow at him, which Zoro easily avoided and went to the bathroom.

After some time, Sanji decided to check the kitchen. He was very hungry, and he was sure Zoro was too, so he might as well cook both of them a good meal. But when he entered the kitchen, his eyes went wide and a scream burst out from his throat.

"You shitty marimo head! What have you done to the poor kitchen?! I'm going to kill you! You are so dead!"

Zoro peeked from the bathroom to see what all the screaming about.

"What is it with you?! Why are you screaming, you crazy curly?!"

"The kitchen asshole! What have you done to make it in such a bad state?! What has the poor kitchen ever done to you to deserve such treatment?! You horrible marimo, you should be ashamed of yourself! Don't you have any respect for what you eat?!" Sanji scolded him. He never seen such a bad state for a kitchen in all his life. Even after a fire, it wasn't as bad as this one.

"What is your problem?! It wasn't my fault, I was hungry and tired…Just shut your trap! We can order out something." Zoro's answer just make Sanji blood boil.

"No ordering out any junk! From now on we have new rules in this house – you are not allowed in the kitchen under any circumstance other than eating what I make! Is that clear?!" Sanji declared and crossed his arms angrily. Of course, Zoro didn't accept that and yelled back

"But this is my house and my kitchen; I do what I want in my house! Don't tell me what to do in my own house, asshole curly!" They both glared hard at each other, no one willing to back down or submit to the other. They both had fire in them, and they were not afraid to go all out on each other.

"No! This is my kitchen now, and I forbid you to ever come in it or even try cooking ever again! If I catch you in there, cooking, I will break your neck and your hands! Got that stupid marimo?!"

"What the hell…but this is…"

"That's it! Now stay out, or I'll kick your ass!" Sanji finished and went in the kitchen. Zoro was so pissed off at him that he wanted to deliberately go in the kitchen and annoy him but remembered he still needed to go to his part time job. Damn him and his stupid rules, he shouldn't have let him in no matter what! Zoro was already regretting his poor decision, but he couldn't change it now. So with a very angry growl, he took his bag and slammed the door with anger, not caring if he broke it or the neighbors heard. The asshole cook was lucky Zoro had such huge self control over himself because he would have strangled him right there in that kitchen.

After that nasty fight, Zoro wore an angry frown all day, and no one dared to come near him or talk to him. He was glad they didn't because any small thing could make him snap right now! And it was all the asshole cook's fault, as usual. It's all his fault! And when he finished this shitty job, he going to cut his thin ass to pieces. Yeah, that ass wasn't so bad, Zoro didn't mind to having that around, but enough was enough.

Fuck, what the hell was he thinking?! Great, now the asshole cook was screwing with his brain too.

But Zoro could not expect what he saw when he came back home: the whole house was sparkly clean and tidy, and he could smell a very good smell from the kitchen. He did eat in his friend's house sometimes, but not too often. And smelling this amazing smell made him drool with hunger, so he could not be angry anymore like he so wanted to be.

Sanji came to greet him and said the "welcome home" kind of thing that was totally embarrassing to no end and made him blush! Damn him and his ability to turn Zoro ninety degrees opposite of what he was feeling to him all day.

Sanji led him to the kitchen with silence and didn't look at him. After they arrived, Zoro saw a warm and probably delicious soup, two types of salads, fruit salad, and some nice decorated cookies in a kitchen that wasn't his or at least he wasn't sure that was his. The kitchen was so clean and just looked…different. Sanji stood next to the chair with a low head.

"I…was waiting for you" he said with quiet voice.

"Y...yeah?"

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did."

Zoro sighed deeply. This guy will be the end of him. He was sure of that, but he was glad to have him around even if he annoyed him to no end.

"It's fine, curly, let's forget about this. Anyway, is this really my kitchen, or did you buy a new one?" Zoro asked and started to eat since he couldn't wait anymore to dig in all this food. Sanji sat beside him with puzzled look

"No…this is your kitchen, I just cleaned it up and arranged it a little. You don't have many tools for cooking, so when I have a job, I will buy us some good tools."

"I can buy it too, just tell me what you need," he said slowly with his mouth full, and Sanji sighed.

"No talking with your mouth full, stupid marimo. Did no one ever teach you manners?" Sanji remarked and started to eat as well but more slowly and calmly.

"Bite me," Zoro answered and smirk, and they continue to eat in silence. After the full tasty meal, Zoro helped Sanji with the dishes and then laid down on the couch, satisfied and ready to sleep right there. But before he could Sanji bent down to his face and put his hand on his arm.

"Oi marimo, don't fall asleep on the couch. You have a bed for this." Zoro wasn't sure why, but he wanted to ask him to come with him too. His mind was really screwed up by this guy, wasn't it?

"Your hand is cold," Zoro said instead, and Sanji moved his hand away.

"It was…from the water," he tried to explain, but Zoro looked at his face, now fully awake.

"No it's not, how your head doing?"

"It's fine.." but he looked away, so Zoro was sure it was not.

"Come here, curly" Zoro signalled him to come closer, but Sanji just moved further away with a red blush.

"Wh…why should I?! I'm totally fine."

"I said come over here!" Zoro said more firmly and pulled his arm to him, checking his forehead against Sanji's will, ignoring the tiny yelp.

"You have a fever! Why didn't you say anything, stupid cook?!"

"Because…it will go down by itself. Stop making such a big deal out of it."

"No it's not, you idiot! It can go up even more. Did you take anything?" Zoro said with worry and rose to a sitting position when Sanji signed to him he hadn't with his head. Zoro stood up and went to the bathroom. Taking some pills and glass of water for Sanji, he came back and saw Sanji sitting on the couch and looking tiredly at his hands.

"Here, take this," Zoro said firmly, and Sanji raised his eyes to him.

"What if I don't want to take it?!"

"Then I shove it into your throat until you swallow it!"

"How nice and thoughtful of you marimo! What a great way to ask someone to take something. You are such a charming little marimo" Sanji used sarcasm against him, but it wouldn't work because Zoro didn't care about his sarcasm.

He was going to take it, whether he liked it or not. In Zoro's book, he preferred that Sanji just take it then force him to take it. But not everything was going Zoro's way with this guy- at least that what he had learned to expect.

"Take it, shitty cook!"

"Nuh-uh, first say please," he said with wicked smile, and damn, was this guy so annoying!

"Fine, please take the pills, shitty curly cook" Zoro tried to be nice to see if it works on the annoying cook.

"It's Sanji, you asshole! And for the last time, leave my eyebrows alone, or I fucking swear I will kick your shitty ass!"

With that Sanji snatched the pills and the glass from him and swallowed the pills together with the water, returning the glass to him with a firm glare.

"There! Happy asshole?! Now shut up!"

Zoro smiled big and tackled him for a little wrestling game.

"Yes, I'm very happy actually. Need help with your bandages?"

"No! I don't!"

Sanji went along with their wrestling game, and Zoro laughed with his deep voice. In the end, they both fell asleep on each other, both worn up from the tiring day of struggle.

 **TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

First Job

They passed the days living together, and soon all the gang find out about them. Nami teased them about being so cute together, which Sanji never got.

But the thing is he hadn't found a job yet, even though he visited plenty of restaurants and talked with the bossed about hiring him, that look at him like a crazy person. But it never worked for him. What he was doing wrong he couldn't say for sure, but it was frustrating to no end! Especially with Zoro's complicated situation. The mosshead never said or mentioned anything about it, but he was sure Zoro wanted to know how it going.

Damn it, why is everything is so hard in this world?! Sanji put his face on the dining table with hopeless sigh. This was not going well at all, and they have no food again which made Sanji on the edge since he hated to stay without food even for one day! The fridge has to be full at all times, or Sanji would lose his mind! So it was a little problem for him to solve.

After some time he heard Zoro's voice from the door, calling him.

"Shitty cook..I'm home."

God, it was so strange. They were living together now but in a weird sort of way that Sanji could not put in words. It just felt like….home. Not in the way he felt in his palace, but…in a good way he guessed.

"Welcome home, shitty marimo," he said without getting up; he wasn't in the mood for that anyway. Zoro came in the kitchen and examined him, sat in silence and start to muss his hair.

"Stop that.."

"Why are you sulking, shitty cook?"

"I'm not sulking!" he said with his head still on the table. Zoro laughed deeply.

"Yes you are…What's wrong? Did you have a bad hair day or some shit?" Zoro joked, and Sanji sent him a glare.

"Do you want me to kick your ass, asshole marimo?!"

"Come and kick my ass if you dare, curly cook."

Sanji sighed again and put his face on the table, sulking. He wasn't in the mood to even kick marimo ass like he usually loved to do. They fought so many times he could not keep track. He loved to fight him in a way.

"Now seriously, what's wrong with you, shitty cook?" He sound worried. Great, the last person he wanted to worry about him now was worried about him. Well fuck it, he didn't care.

"Nothing! Just go away," he said, but Zoro stayed and raised his head toward his face, making him look him in the eyes.

"I'm not going until you tell me!"

"I don't want to asshole! You'll laugh at me." Sanji looked away from him, and Zoro shook his head.

"I won't laugh at you, so tell me! I swear I won't."

"It's just that…I said I would help you with your debt when I found a job…." Sanji started and lowered his head sadly.

"Yes, and...?" Zoro encouraged him to continue

"And, asshole!...I still haven't found one by now! How long has it been? Two months, and I still don't bring in any money like I said I would," Sanji said, frustrated and angry, and Zoro smiled a dumb smile.

"Is that all? It's fine, so don't get all worked up over it."

"What do you mean "that's all"?! It's very damn important, you braindead marimo! I need a job, and I need it now!" Sanji shout and push Zoro hands away from him, his head back to the table.

"Okay, okay, you shitty cook! I got you, did you try sending your resume? Maybe it will work."

"My what…?!"

"Your resume, curly. It's kind of your life but not your life"

When Sanji sent him a puzzled look, Zoro hit his eyes with his hand.

"You…don't know what it is, do you?"

"Shut up! I've never heard of it before. How the hell I was supposed to know?!"

Zoro sighed and rose up from the table, taking Sanji's arm with him.

"Okay, let's go."

"Go where?! I don't want to walk around all day because of you, shitty marimo!" Sanji wanted to resist more, but honestly, he didn't care if they going to be lost again. His mood was shitty, and he didn't care.

"To eat some pizza and then to go to Robin's house."

"Again with your junk food, you know what my opinion is of you eating junk! I'd rather you eat my food!"

"Yes, I know about your hatred of fast food, but once in a while isn't so bad. You should try it once in your life."

"Fuck you, I don't need to try junk food!" Sanji argued but didn't do anything to stop Zoro from dragging him.

"No, you just need to keep your bad smoking habits" Zoro said with evil smile, and Sanji hate him so much in that moment.

"Asshole, like you don't have your shitty alcoholism habits."

"Fine we're even now, just come!"

They sat in some weird place that Sanji didn't know about, and Zoro ordered pizza. When the pizza arrived, Zoro dug in first with Sanji looking at him with disgust and betrayal.

"I hate you, you shitty marimo bastard, and I hope you choke on it!"

"Come on, stop bitching all the time and eat" Zoro said with his mouth full, and Sanji sighed and gave up. Well, he might as well eat the junk the idiot ordered, since he can't waste any food.

They eat together in silence and Sanji had to admit, it was nice change in taste for once. Not heated properly or made well, but it was nice to try.

"Do you feel better now, shitty cook?" Zoro ask after they finished eating their pizza, and Sanji made him a face

"After eating this poorly quality made of junk food? Yes, I'm having so much fun I could die!" Sanji's sarcasm rose again, and Zoro laughed with all his heart. How Zoro had started to love Sanji's sarcasm, he would never know, but he did.

"Well don't die on me yet because I ordered dessert. Ice cream, you'll love it!" Zoro smiled evilly again, watching the cook glare at him with murderous eyes. It was so much fun; he should take the cook out more often. Maybe a movie or some music show would be fun.

"Go and burn, stupid marimo. Burn in hell!"

After they finished eating, Zoro made his way to Robin's and Franky's apartment, which should not have been so hard to find, but the building had decided to move again. Damn buildings! So they made it to Robin in the evening, or at least he found their house finally. The cook seemed tired, but Zoro didn't care: they were going in anyway.

After he rang at her floor, she opened the door for them. The cook was confused from the sudden ring of the doorbell but didn't say anything. They went up to her door.

After the cook met her, he needed to be the idiot love cook he was and kiss her hand and be a love struck idiot! Not that she seemed to care about his stupidity, but Zoro hated when he did that. It piss him off.

"So boys, why did you come visit me so late at night?" Robin asked, standing in her night robe.

"I need you to write a good resume for the idiot over here. He wants to find a job." Zoro pointed to Sanji who keep wandering around her like a pervert.

"Oh, I see because I'm a lawyer you picked me." Zoro nodded, and she smiled.

"Fine by me, as long you help me with some things."

Zoro rolled his eyes. He knew it was coming, but he didn't have a choice if he wanted Robin's help and Sanji to get a job that made him happy and not stay all moody and shit. If it works, it was a small price to pay.

After helping Robin with no will at all, Zoro let her take Sanji to interrogate like she was so good at doing, so she could write a good resume. He sat on one for their expensive chairs and waited, watching Franky playing some of his stupid songs on his guitar.

The investigation was over after an hour, they both came out. The cook looked exhausted like he should after Robin questioned him like she knew so well how to do, and Robin looked fine and smiled.

"Okay, I'm done with him. He seem quite skill with the language. I will write his resume and send it by tomorrow with my recommendation. So you should expect a phone call soon enough. Have fun with your new job, cook-san."

"Thank you so much, my sweet beautiful Robin-chan." Sanji sent her his heart-eyed look and waved her.

"Thanks Robin, I owe you," Zoro said and went after the idiot, hitting him in the shoulder in his way.

"Oi..what the hell was that for, shitty marimo?!"

"No, swordsman-san, you already did what I asked you to do, so we're even." She smiled at him and raised her hand in goodbye, going back to her and Franky's bedroom and Franky arms along with her.

After they both left her apartment and started on their way home, Sanji had to wonder.

"So..that guy Franky, why is the beautiful and elegant Robin living with him?"

"Didn't you know? They're married." Zoro said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Sanji almost fell in the street

"What?! They are?! But…why?! What does she see in a guy…like that?! I don't get it."

"Me neither, but who cares? They seem happy together, so it's enough."

Sanji thought about it for a minute and looked at his shoes.

"I..guess you're right; they do look happy."

Zoro kept walking in silence, and Sanji walked next to him, staring at him in brief glances.

"Zoro, I….thank you. for doing this for me…" he said with a blush on his face.

Zoro smiled and hit his back playfully, looking away with a blush too.

"Don't mention it, shitty cook. Just bring me lots of money."

"Go fuck yourself."

After two days, Sanji hummed a very happy melody and danced with excitement in the kitchen like he taking or smoking something illegal. Zoro was puzzled about his weird behavior as he waited for his meal in the kitchen. The cook look like he was going to fly with his happy light he was projecting everywhere he went. It was very disturbing to Zoro

"Ack, what is it with you, shitty cook?! Stop that!"

"Shut it! I'm allowed to be happy if I want! Ahhh, I finally can cook again for real, with real cooks. I can't wait!"

"It's not that big of a deal, only a job. Stop been so emotional. It's disturbing!"

"Be silent, marimo, or I'll shove this ladle up your ass!" Sanji sneered and went back to the dish he was cooking, looking all dreamy again.

"I need to buy new clothes and fix my hair. Do I look good? I want to make a good impression."

Sanji made a weird pose, and Zoro laughed at the idiot.

"Yes, you look like an idiot cook, curly. Now give me my food already! I'm late," Zoro complained and crossed his arms. He really don't have time for this shit. Sanji snapped at him with pissed off expression and swore at him.

"Very funny, asshole! I'm serious; I need to look good! People always look at your appearance first!"

Zoro sighed and rolled his eyes. That was the annoying cook alright! Always thinking about his appearance and manners. Oh well, he might as well help him.

"Want to go shopping after my work?" Zoro didn't believe he asked him that, but he already did, so fuck it. Sanji looked at him with wide eyes.

"But…don't we need to save money? What about your shitty debt..."

"It's your first job, and you don't have any real clothes apart from the shitty weird ones from your world. Mine are too big on you since you're so skinny."

"Shut up! They are my royal cloths! And you're just too fat and big."

"Let's go, then, and be done with this shit before I change my mind!"

"Fine by me: it's your money." Sanji shrugged and looked back at his cooking.

After Zoro finished his part time jobs for the day, he met with Sanji at his house, and they strolled to the local mall, after an hour or two where they got lost and Sanji nagged at him that he was sure they going the wrong way, they made it. .

When they finally made it inside the mall, Sanji's eyes sparkled with an annoying light in them again. He really should not have taken Sanji to this place, and now he'll remember that for the next time. It's like he's never seen anything like this before, and well, maybe he really hadn't. But that sparkle look still creeped Zoro out to no end

"!Wow…this place is amazing"

"Just shut it and come!"

Zoro hurried and dragged Sanji to the closest clothes shop he found, keeping Sanji from going to explore the whole mall because that will be a headache, and they will never get out of it if he let him start. Zoro really wished he hadn't offered to go to the mall with Sanji because it take hours for the little curly ass to decide what to buy, and it get on Zoro nerves to deal with him and drag him away from the distractions they put in that stupid mall.

Not to mention, the skinny curly wanted to buy Zoro new clothes now they were in the mall and finished with Sanji clothes, which drove Zoro insane. How people could shop so much was beyond him! It was irritating, exhausting, and expensive. But it was okay, since later on Zoro made Sanji eat more junk food, and he complained about it all the way home.

Overall, it was good to be done with this shit and the cook stopped being an annoying bitch with his new look in the new clothes he choose to buy.

The big day came, and Sanji ran off to his first day on the job with Zoro going to his part time jobs. After they both finished their day and came back home, Sanji didn't stop telling him about the place and the new people he met. Well, Zoro like to listen to Sanji even if it bored him a little, and they have their silence moments and fighting moments too.

He seemed so happy talking about cooking, so Zoro was happy he doing what he liked to do.

 **TBC**

* * *

just to help anyone else that still Confused, Zoro and Sanji are at the real world - our ordinary real world with ordinary people ^^ sorry if it was confusing.


	23. Chapter 23

Mutual feelings

The time passed quickly, and Sanji become distant from Zoro in a way. He didn't hate the marimo or anything; in fact, it was the opposite. He wanted to be much closer to him, doing much more than falling asleep next to him on the couch.

He got so used to him that he couldn't picture his life without him, and honestly, it was disturbing even for him. So he decided to back off a little, to take his space back, and to keep his distance however much he could by working the longest shifts he can get as a cook. To the marimo he said he wanted to have more money for him, but the truth was he was afraid of himself and what becoming of him.

It was the shitty marimo's fault! he was sure. and the long hours exhausted him but he didn't mind, as long he had some distance from Zoro he was fine.

But for some reason, it also hurt to be too far from Zoro. but he won't stay in this world much longer anyway, so might as well start now.

...

The shitty cook was avoiding him, Zoro knew that much. But he didn't know why. Hell, he didn't do anything to deserve this! They didn't have a real fight that could make him avoid him; they've have always fought and argued. It was their usual routine by now.

So what was going on with him? Zoro could not tell. Maybe he just sick of him or something? They got along so well lately. No, something was up with the shitty cook, and Zoro would find out what it was and make him be with him again like he used to be because Zoro could not be without the idiot for so long! No matter what the reason was, he didn't care about money anymore.

He just wanted his idiot shitty cook back.

...

The long shift was just starting for Sanji, and he was already missing the stupid marimo head. Shit, he needed to get a grip on himself fast! No checking out after any marimo's, he needed to work, and he needed the money that the job gave him, and it was very good money indeed.

But damn, he wanted so much to write him something, or call, or just hear his annoying voice. And he started to realize something: maybe he was in love with the marimo. It was too much; it was the annoying marimo after all.

He likes women only, but still he wanted to stay with him all his life… Well, maybe not all his life, he still wanted to go back to his world but… the point was the things he wanted from him, he could not bring himself to ask, so he just gave up. It was so stupid and unlike him, and he hated himself for it, but he could not help it.

He still wanted to keep Zoro as his friend, his sort of..kind of rival. He didn't want to lose that, so he wouldn't tell him anything about his feelings.

That what he planned anyway until he heard Zoro shouting in the restaurant for him. Sanji changed his mind; he's going to murder him with the knife in his hand right now. Yep, that was much better idea.

"You shitty cook, where are you?! I'm going to cut your skinny ass if you don't come!" Zoro shouted through all the restaurant in front of the customers and cooks, who sent him weird and shocked looks.

Not that Zoro cared anyway. He would continue to shout insults until the assholel showed up. Some of the people from the reception desk said that his behavior is not appropriate for this kind of place and he should go, but Zoro didn't move from his spot. With one glare they all shut up, and Zoro kept looking at his skinny chef.

The kitchen door opened, and one blond chef wearing a white apron came out with a knife in his hand, looking to murder someone he knew was there very well.

"Stop screaming in my work place asshole! Do you want to get me fired?!" Sanji shouted at him back, God what was he going to do with this guy!?

"There you are shitty cook. Now you can't run from me!" Zoro smirked wide and looked so pleased with himself, which made Sanji's blood boil.

"Shut up you algae, I don't have time for your bullshit! Go home or I swear to god I will kill you right here!"

"What did you call me dartboard brow?! I'm not going anywhere, you're going home with me!"

"Like hell I will, I'm not your shitty object! Go home or I'll kick you there!" Sanji said with his murderous glare, with Zoro glaring at him back and growling like the ogre he was.

"No! I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" Zoro said and crossed his arms.

Sanji wanted to kill himself right there. Everyone was looking at them now, it was so embarrassing and they would never forget about what they saw today, he just knew it.

"Oi Sanji, no arguing with your boyfriend in my restaurant, take it outside!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" they both said together, blushing.

"Yes I can see that, just make up already. I need you in the kitchen!" his boss said and went back to the kitchen. Sanji looked around and saw that everyone else was looking at them with those "looks" that you gave to married couples, and it embarrassed him even more. Did they really look like a married couple?!

Shit, he could not take it anymore so he hurried and ran to Zoro, holding his neck under his arm and dragging him away from the restaurant. Zoro was surprised a little by the sudden grip but went along with him, pleased to leave that place.

When they get far enough away from his workplace, Sanji let Zoro's neck go and glared at him like he was the crazy one here.

"What the hell was that all about?! Are you enjoying humiliating me in public?!"

Zoro glared back and answered, "It's your fault shitty cook, for avoiding me!"

"For the millionth time, I'm not avoiding you! I'm doing this for money"

"Stop lying! Do I look like an idiot that won't know when someone's trying so hard to avoid me?!" Zoro looked at him, offended, which make Sanji heart sting.

It wasn't his goal at all, he just didn't wanted to ruin anything with the other man or to deal with his fucked up feelings.

"So what!? It's not like you can't have anyone else to hang out with you, like Luffy." He was being terrible, he knew that but he couldn't stop now when it came out from his mouth.

And he wasn't wrong about this either, Zoro and Luffy's relationship was strong. He saw how they hung around each other when he came to visit them and ask for food, they got along so well. Luffy was the most bizarre guy he had ever meet, one that managed to get through to Zoro the most. He hated to look at them and be reminded every time he could never have that with the marimo, because he wasn't Luffy and he would never be like him.

"What the hell are you babbling about? What does Luffy have to do with all this?! Just be honest already, what's wrong with you?!"

And that algae didn't get it, great! What did he need to do for him to finally realize it?! Put a sign on his forehead and write "I want the marimo all to myself only"? Damn him and his brain-dead cells.

"Fuck off from my sight or I will kill you!" He was serious. He didn't need Zoro on his back right now.

"Tch, bring it on curly!" Zoro took it as a challenge and drew his swords.

They started to fight again, but this time it was serious to the point where they didn't hold back and injured each other badly. Sanji didn't mind, he was too upset and angry to care. But Zoro seemed to be, because he tried to block him now then attacked him. It made it easy for Sanji to attack him directly with hard and strong kicks that made him fall to his knees, but he didn't back down. Which was good because Sanji could do this all day long until he gave up and went home.

But he didn't give up. No matter what Sanji did to him, he just didn't! That stubborn asshole. Sanji was stubborn too but not to the point of actually dying or bleeding to death. That was the line he never crossed and so he stopped the fight and came next to him, staring directly into his eyes.

"That's enough, I get it so…stop that!" he was scared. Zoro didn't leave him no matter what he did. It made him feel worse for hurting him, not that he wasn't hurt himself but...

"You're talking to me now, shitty cook?!"

Sanji sighed deeply and took out his cigarettes, backing away from him. Leave it to the shitty marimo to fight him about this stupid thing and be injured for it. They really was a mess didn't they?

"Zoro, maybe we should… stop living together. I'll still bring you the money so..."

But before he could continue, Zoro jumped on him and pinned his shoulders to the ground with inhuman force. It hurt like a bitch but Sanji was more worried about Zoro right now. Zoro looked at him with strong and hurt eyes, like he had broken something in him. What was with him and that look he gave him? Sanji didn't get it nor did he get Zoro anymore.

"I won't let you! You're not going to leave anywhere… don't go!" Zoro said and embrace him tightly. It hurt his injuries but he was busy with how he was going to react to this. He didn't know how or what to do. He felt Zoro tears on his shoulder and his heart screamed at him to do something. But what should he do? He had never seen Zoro like this before, but Sanji figured this was his only chance to act so he might as well act on his feelings now or he would never act at all.

So Sanji embraced him back, careful of his injuries that were his fault. He stroked his green hair gently. Sanji really did love him and yet he could fight with him like this.

"Calm down Zoro, you're injured so we should go to Law and…"

"No! I won't go!"

"Zoro!" Sanji scolded him

"No! You are not going anywhere!"

"Fine damn it! I'll stay just… let me take you to Law and then I'll go to your shitty house! Okay, we got a deal?"

Zoro nodded in agreement, and loosened his grip on his shoulders, getting up from sitting on the ground with heavy breathing.

"Why… didn't you attack me back? You could but you didn't."

"Because I injured you already." Sanji laughed, which made Zoro look at him in complete surprise.

"You idiot, I injured you harder. I…should not be near you for this."

"No! I injured your skinny ass way harder than you injured me."

"No! I am!"

"I am!"

They argued with passion until they both were out of breath and worn out to keep arguing, not to say anything about them being injured.

"This… stupid… Let's go to Law," Sanji said through his hard and heavy breathing. Zoro just never let him go did he?!

He just had to be the annoying fucker he loved so much! Zoro nodded with no breath to answer. And they tried to get up together and start to walk with their feet. Zoro wanted to go to a random way, just to get lost again but Sanji held his sleeve to follow him. If they followed Zoro sense of direction, they would end up walking all day in circles! And Sanji wasn't in the mood for that or had any power to! He was exhausted and worried about Zoro's condition, very worried.

When they finally reached him, they were both too tired to talk or do anything else. Law knew right away why they had come and arranged two beds to rest.

"Well, well Zoro-ya and Sanji-ya, have your fights been too drastic this time?"

Zoro seemed to want to say something but ended up not saying it and just glared at him. Sanji just nodded to that and closed his eyes.

"Just don't go too extreme or someone will end up dead." With that, he stopped talking and treated their wounds. After he finished, Law put them to sleep with some drugs to calm them down, and they slept until the next day.

The first one to wake up was Sanji or that was what he assumed, since Zoro eyes were closed and shit. But you could never know with Zoro, he might be sleeping but still would talk with you, since he could do both things. It was the most amazing and weird thing about the man in Sanji eyes anyway. So he needed to check out how he was and got up to sitting position.

"Zoro… you awake?"

No response, then he was really asleep.

"I'm going to make breakfast so.." Sanji said and made to go, but Zoro growled and opened his eyes

"No!"

Well, would you look at that. Sanji smiled wide and came to sit on Zoro, who shook a little but didn't make any move, staring at Sanji sitting on his chest.

"What are you doing, cook?"

"That is my question, Why you don't want me to go?"

Zoro didn't say a word but the answer was written on his face, Sanji knew how to spot it since he knew how it felt now. In the end they were both idiots that didn't get the other's feelings. Same old idiots that fought about who hit the other harder, oh well. Sanji shook his head and sighed. Why was it taking them so long?!

"Stupid marimo, can't you just say it?...I mean I can say it but…it's not very fair."

"Say what?!" Zoro asked with his deep voice to Sanji's wide smile.

"Yep, you're going to make me say it!" Sanji kept going.

"Say what?!" Zoro growled at Sanji giggling at his pissed off expression.

"Nope, I'm not going to," Sanji said playfully and came closer to his lips, kissing him gently in a quick move, only to back away. Zoro eyes went wide with shock, and it looked too adorable to Sanji.

"Okay I'm going to the kitchen now, don't sleep too long you lazy marimo."

But before he could go, Zoro held his arm tightly, looking at him with a red blush and serious look.

"What was that for, pervert cook?"

"Think about it marimo, but don't use too many of your poor brain cells," Sanji said laughed, freeing himself easily from Zoro's hold to run from the room, feeling refreshed. They were finally moving along with their relationship, which was very good.

In the kitchen, he saw Law looking at him with his "I knew it all long" look. Whatever, Sanji was in too good a mood to care about it.

"So Law, what do you want to eat? Bread, eggs?"

"I don't like bread!"

"Okay, I'll make something else," Sanji said, without waiting for a response.

After he finished, the lazy marimo decided to join them since he had become hungry, glaring at Law for no real reason. Sanji rolled his eyes. What was with him and glaring at the one that treated them, he had no idea.

They sat down and ate together. It was nice and peaceful. After they finished, Zoro didn't leave his side and went the same way Sanji did, like a stalker. It was weird but Sanji didn't mind Zoro going after him anywhere, as long he didn't do that all the time.

 **TBC**

* * *

I know I rush things and I know it weird Sanji can read Zoro face, but I just could not see any other way or wait, sorry ~_~ and this two dorks would never get it unless someone here would know something. I hope you kept reading and enjoy this story


	24. Chapter 24

old Wounds

In the early afternoon hours, they decided to go back to Zoro place to pick up some things for their work, So Sanji greeted Law and Zoro just went along on his own. Again, he almost got lost, but Sanji grabbed his arm and took him home safely, so they still had some extra time to kill.

Putting the bag he'd left on the table, Sanji sighed calmly. Maybe he could smoke a little before going back to work, that would be nice. Little did he know that Zoro was behind him, making his move, and he pinned him against the well with his back to it. He looked at him with a hungry look and it surprised Sanji very much.

"W… what gotten into you? Coming behind my back like this stupid marimo!" His heart beat quickly like crazy. He was lucky he didn't get a heart attack from this.

Zoro didn't answer and attacked Sanji lips with eagerness, inserting his tongue in and playing with Sanji tongue. It made Sanji moan with pleasure. He wasn't ready to be assaulted like this, but it was good.

"I got what you meant now, shitty cook," Zoro whispered in his ear, making him go red like a tomato.

"Is that so? It's about time, slow marimo."

"I want you Sanji! Now!" Zoro kept whispering in his ear and it made Sanji go crazy down there in his pants. Shit, now he was in the mood for that, and he hadn't even touched him yet.

"B… b… but we don't have… much time" Sanji stuttered. This guy was really going to kill him someday.

"We have all the time we need," Zoro whispered and lifted Sanji up to go to his bedroom.

"Hi… really… we don't have much time," Sanji choked out but Zoro didn't listen to it anymore, heading as quickly as he could to the bedroom, where he put Sanji on the bed.

 **warning: next scene will contain sexual acts**  
 **to those who don't like to read scenes like that, can skip from here until the next line.**

* * *

He moved on top of Sanji and loosened his pants. Sanji just stared at him with red face.

Opening his pants and boxers to remove them, Zoro played with Sanji's member. It made Sanji shudder when he felt Zoro's hot hands. Damn it was hot, making him even more hard.

"What a greedy bastard, I want to do it too," Sanji mumbled, but could not make any moves.

"You can't," Zoro said and removed his shirt, along with Sanji's shirt and his pants, so Sanji was naked and Zoro in his boxers only. Zoro explored Sanji's body and start to play with his chest and nipples.

"Why?!" Sanji asked with closed eyes and a shaking body. Why couldn't he top him too?! Did Zoro like to be the top or something?! Not that he had ever done it with man before anyway, he had done it with a few women but...it wasn't the same like it was now with Zoro.

Zoro started to kiss his body, taking his legs on his shoulders so he could see Sanji's member better and lick his neck.

"Because I want to feel you first, I'll let you do me later," Zoro said with a straight face and a smirk, kissing him all over until Sanji could not stop himself from hugging him tightly to his body and groaned.

"At least try to say some dirty things first," Sanji complained.

"What are you, a girl?! We don't need that shit! You're already hard," Zoro said and kept kissing him not so gently, with Sanji rolling his eyes.

"How cute and gentle you are marimo!" he said sarcastically. and Zoro laughed deeply.

"I love it when you're all sarcastic on me!" he said with his forehead next to Sanji's own, kissing him deeply on his mouth with his hot body attached to Sanji's thin one. It felt so hot, so hot that Sanji could melt. God, it felt so good he didn't know what to do.

"F… fuck you" Sanji barely managed out and Zoro kept to giggle.

"Doing it right now, you idiot curly."

Sanji wanted to make Zoro feel the same way he was feeling, so he put his hand into Zoro boxers and stroked him with force, making the other man groan with pleasure and shake like him. Sanji smiled, satisfied with the results, Zoro was definitely feeling it now.

"You little shit…" Zoro smirked, matching Sanji's own smirk.

"Just wanted to try something, it seems you like that too."

"I show you what I can do!" Zoro said evilly and licked his finger, putting it into him and making him yelp at the feel of the hot finger in there.

"W...wait… you can't… how we going to…?"

"Just relax, it might feel a little weird at first".

"We're men you know! I've never…done that," Sanji admitted, shaking and looking away from Zoro's face, feeling stupid.

"It's fine, I've prepared you well, so it won't hurt so bad."

"What…does that mean?!" Sanji start to shake harder and became very tight. Zoro understood his panic and kissed him again gently on his neck and chest, trying to calm him down.

"Sanji relax, just relax okay? I'll do it slowly so you can adjust to me."

"I…I can't relax… I've never done that… with a man," Sanji said, shaking even more than before. Zoro kissed his mouth and put his face close to Sanji own, making him look only at his eyes to distract him.

"Concentrate only on me and not on what we doing. You trust me right?" Zoro was serious and full of passion for him, but he didn't hurry or try to push Sanji, so Sanji swallowed hard and nodded to him.

He really did trust the man. Zoro didn't leave his side and always supported him. Even when he didn't have to, he did.

Sanji wanted to make Zoro feel good when they were doing this kind of thing, but he didn't know how to start. Zoro's finger kept moving inside him and he tried not to yelp again, keeping his shaking body under what little control he had from moving too much.

"You ready? I'm going to put in another one."

Sanji closed his eyes tightly and nodded when Zoro licked his other fingers and his shoulder until he reached his ear, biting playfully at the soft skin to make Sanji moan.

"Z… Zoro hurry up."

"Don't rush me" Zoro scolded, putting another finger into Sanji to prepare him. Sanji yelped again with pleasure, feeling his whole body boiling.

He wanted Zoro now, without waiting anymore. So he attached his body so their members touched each other through Zoro's boxers. Zoro growled deeply and sent a heated look to the naughty blond

"Take that shit off, now!"

"I'm going to fuck you so hard!" Zoro growled and try to remove his boxers with one hand as well as prepare Sanji, which was a little difficult to do. Sanji helped him with his free hand and stroked his member again after being freed from the fabric.

"My good, little marimo…" Sanji whispered and kissed Zoro's lips, making him all red and embarrassed. Why did the annoying blond have to be so adorable and hot, more than his own good?!

"That's it! No more preparation!" he growled and open Sanji legs wide and take some lube, making his way in with full force and passion.

Sanji yelped loudly and held Zoro shoulders, feeling the hard pain from the force. He didn't say anything with the tears in his eyes, but he did push Zoro and he did want to feel him inside of him. Zoro kept pushing inside of him harder and harder, and Sanji stayed still and moan loudly, trying to relax but it was fucking hard.

After awhile, he started to push more gently in and out, hitting Sanji's good spot a couple of times, which made Sanji see stars. He moaned loudly and came all over Zoro chest while holding his body tightly.

"So here is your good spot ah?" he smiled. Now he knew for the next time.

"Shh… shut up!" Sanji screamed and made his body move with Zoro's. They both kept going until Zoro could not hold it any longer.

After some more minutes, Zoro came inside Sanji. Falling on top of him, exhausted and satisfied like Sanji, he gave him a few little kisses on his forehead.

* * *

 **you can keep reading now**

Both of them rested on each other bodies, with hard breaths. It was nice to rest on Zoro's warm body, and Zoro embraced him closer.

"I love you, curly brow."

"Ha you said it first, I love you Zoro," Sanji giggled tiredly.

And they both fell asleep together, snuggling against each other's bodies.

When Sanji woke up in the morning, he wanted to take a good shower but was held back by one strong marimo holding on to him.

"Oi..marimo…I need to take a shower," Sanji said softly.

But Zoro's hold just become stronger and his body caught him under his own, still snoring like an idiot.

"Hey! Let go, we can't stay like this! You too shitty marimo."

"Mmm no," Zoro mumbled and kept on snoring.

"I know how much you like to stay stinky like the ogre you are, but normal people have to take a shower everyday," Sanji said sarcastically but Zoro kept snoring loudly and Sanji sighed.

"Oh well, you're still cute," he said and bit Zoro's ear with the three earrings, earning a jump from the man, who growled, giving Sanji the chance to burly go to the bathroom and finally shower under the warm water, while the other man went back to sleep and snored.

After that, they both tried more things together, like showering and scrubbing each other backs, which Sanji mostly pushed Zoro to do. Going on dates was what Zoro needed to somehow explain to Sanji but never managed to do so, and of course, making love every time at the end of the weekend or when they had the power and wanted the other one. Mostly, Zoro liked to take Sanji to bed after his long shift, and show him how much he had missed him.

...

One night, after their love making, Sanji, resting on top of Zoro, moved even closer to him and asked him, "What was your childhood like Zoro?"

"uh?" Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What's that all of sudden?"

"Just curious. You know about my parents but you never talk about yours."

"There's nothing to say about it, I was a kid."

"Come on, I'm sure you have something. How you were as kid Zoro? What did you want to do?"

Zoro thought about it for a long time and said in the end, "I was…very serious"

Sanji giggled and kissed him.

"You're serious now too. Well, you don't have to tell me everything now, it can wait until you want to tell me," Sanji said and closed his eyes, resting on Zoro's muscular and warm chest. Zoro looked at him hard and nodded, trying again.

"I never knew my real parents or much of how I was as a kid. What I do know is that the one who raised me was a very good swordmaster and I wanted to be the best swordsman in the world."

"Mmm that sound awesome, mine was weird." Sanji smiled, snuggling against him.

"I am still going to be the best swordsman in the world. What's yours like?"

"I wanted to sail the open sea and find the legendary sea called "All Blue". It connects all the seas so I wanted to see it."

"Actually, yours is way nicer! We can do that, you know? When we have money, I will buy you a boat and we will sail the sea with everyone or just the two of us, whatever you want."

"It will be great! But first you have to become the best swordsman!"

"Of course I will be," he said, full of confidence.

Zoro fell silent for a long while. Sanji let him and waited for him to continue talking if he wanted too. If not, he would just rest in the welcome silence. But Zoro spoke again.

"I had a good friend once, but she died long time ago. She was my best friend and we had the same dream."

"I'm sorry… I didn't know" Sanji raised his face to look at Zoro. He seemed a little hurt to talk about this.

"No don't be…when you said you were going to leave I…just could not bear it! I felt like I would never see you again just like…her."

"What are you saying? I was going to visit you sometimes."

"That how it felt like, strange uh?" he said and caressed Sanji hair lovingly.

"I'm glad I didn't. I was a coward," Sanji said and hugged him more tightly, kissing his neck warmly and softly until Zoro calmed down from his kisses.

"Don't say that, it's was my fault too."

Sanji bit his own lip tightly, looking at Zoro's body with hesitation in his eyes, not sure how he would react to this.

"Zoro… I… Promise you won't freak out." That got Zoro's full attention.

"What's wrong?!"

"No… it's kind of like how you lost a very good friend, but yours is harder."

"What happened to you?" he asked a little harshly, but Sanji knew he didn't mean to sound like that, he was just worried.

And after some more silence Sanji answered.

"Did you notice, when we don't have any food in the fridge I get all weird and run out to buy more, or when I cook too much and some of it gets spoiled, I get all angry at you for not finishing it in time and stop talking to you for a week?"

"That's why I said to call Luffy. When you do it, he eats everything and he loves your cooking."

"Yes so…it's kind of connected to that.."

When Sanji didn't continue, Zoro urged him to

"Keep going."

"It happened a long time ago and it's not a big deal."

"I won't freak out. Just relax and keep going." Zoro stroked Sanji back, kissing his head and waiting for him to continue. With hesitation in his voice, Sanji kept going and looked down, avoiding Zoro's eyes on him

"When I was young, I got... kidnapped and they starved me for a short time."

Zoro moved up to sitting on the bed. He scowled hard with violent eyes.

"What!?" he growled.

"You said you wouldn't freak out…you said it…" Sanji reminded him.

"Yes well, I changed my mind!" Zoro said with an angry frown.

"What the fuck shitty marimo?! I'm not telling you anything anymore, fuck it!" Sanji whined and left Zoro's body to lie down on the bad and put his head under the pillow, shaking.

"Sorry cook, I swear I'll be calm. Just keep going, please. I won't freak out again!" Zoro begged and took the pillow from Sanji, making him lie down on his chest again and stroking his back.

"I don't believe you! Not telling you!" Sanji made sure to show Zoro how upset he was, and Zoro just kiss him, deeply apologetic.

"I just over reacted. come on, cook…keep going.. I will never do it again!" he kept begging him until Sanji give up and sighed.

"Fine! Just shut up already!" and kept going with massaging his head.

"Later on I found out that the head of them was someone I knew, who I respected. I didn't know how to deal with what I felt in that time, so I was a little shitty kid and tried to kill him."

"You were good! I would have tried to kill him too."

"No. You see, I was wrong. At that time, I didn't know he was the one that tried to feed me with all his power. He thought I'd never know it, but I found out. It was Zeff."

Zoro looked at him with wide eyes, shocked to find out the full story.

"But.. .didn't you say that Zeff was sort of your father and teacher that helped you? I thought he was a good person, that asshole!"

"He was good, I guess. In his own shitty and twisted way." Sanji smiled bitterly and looked down.

"I still don't know what happen to him or the other cooks. I want to find out, I want to go back there."

Zoro shook his head and took Sanji in a tight embrace.

"Ahh Zoro I can't breathe...agh..."

"I won't let you go back there or be kidnapped again! No one will touch you under my watch," Zoro growled with protective eyes. It was so cute that Sanji melted.

"You're talking like someone will kidnap me, you idiot algae."

"Shit happens! You better be on you guard at all times."

"You too paranoid! Stop treating me like I can't take care of myself! I'm strong, just like you asshole! Way stronger from how I was before, so calm your marimo ass." Sanji said and poked Zoro on his forehead, making him frown hard with his "not happy" face.

"Fine, you're right! But seriously, I'm worried."

"You trust me?" Sanji asked with a loving smile to him, knowing how he would feel if Zoro was in his position. Zoro looked down with a torn up expression from trying not to care too much or be too protective.

"Yes, I trust you."

"Then everything will be okay, just don't be too annoying with your protective shit! Somehow I will come back to my kingdom." he said and made their foreheads touch.

After that conversation, Zoro didn't let Sanji sleep from too much love making and making him come. Sanji guessed he just wanted to show him how much he loved him or just wanted to kill him before anyone else did from too much sex.

 **TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

Invitation

The months went by one by one, too quickly for the two men, and it was almost a year since they had been together. The debt collection time was coming closer and closer which put both of them on edge. They stopped spending time together and worked more over time. Sanji always came back very late as Zoro took more part time job available for him to do, which made him too busy and tired to care about anything other than sleeping and eating.

But he knew Sanji was still with him somehow. He may not have talk or done anything with the other man for long time but he still knew he was there when he sew the breakfast and lunch in the fridge every day for him.

Sanji never stopped making him his amazing meals, although Zoro never asked him to or expected him to do it with the tons of hours he took upon himself. He was surprised Sanji didn't collapse, and that was what made him worry way more. Zoro could handle it since he was used to hard work and he had a lot of stamina, but Sanji was different from him. He was too skinny and had never worked so hard in his life, and it made Zoro worry.

What would happen when Sanji collapsed from overworking? What should he do then? He had never had such a strong relationship before and he wasn't sure what he should do to make the other man stop his damn working. Maybe if he locked him in their bedroom... but that would just make him angry and kick his ass so it wouldn't work. He could always have sex with him until he fainted, but that wouldn't work for too long either.

A wide smirk spread on his face with his new idea - maybe he should lock him up and have sex with him at the same time, yes! That would work, the cook would be too busy to get pissed off at him and he loved to have sex.

But before he could start to plan out what to do it, he heard Luffy hitting the door, screaming his name loudly

"Zoro! Open up, let me in, I'm hungry, Zorooo! Zoro Zoro ZOROOO!"

"Fine I'm coming, just shut up!" With a growl, Zoro opened the door. The energetic boy jumped right in without waiting for an invitation and ran to the fridge to dig up some food.

With a sigh, Zoro sat on the couch and watched some TV until the hungry boy finished devouring their food. The cook didn't like how Luffy just came in and ate everything they had, because then he had to go and sand Zoro to buy everything again. Zoro didn't mind since Luffy was his best friend. Still he needed to stop Luffy so his cook wouldn't get too pissed off, and he called Luffy.

"Oi Luffy, I have some very tasty food over here with me! It's very good."

Luffy ran from the kitchen and over to Zoro, jumping on the sofa with excitement. Luffy was just too easy to read for his own good, but he was a good boy so it was fine by Zoro.

"Food! Where, where? Give me some!"

"Sorry I don't have any, you should have come here earlier," Zoro said smiling.

"Damn it, you're so mean Zoro!" Luffy whined and sat more comfortably next to him, watching the TV with him.

"So did you come just to eat and run or…?" Zoro asked eventually and Luffy laughed.

"Nope, I wanted to invite you and Sanji to a big party me and Usopp are having next week! We're all going to be there, so I thought it would be fun to have all my friends together! You'll come right Zoro? You'll come, you'll come, you'll come? You have to come!" Luffy insisted and Zoro rubbed his neck uncomfortably. He wasn't sure if he should go to a party now when the debt was so close. And he wasn't sure if the cook would even want to go with him, but he really needed a break, even if it was just one day, so Zoro decided it was the chance for him.

"Well…all right, we'll be there."

"Really? Hurray! I will tell everyone! Thanks Zoro, that would be the most awesome party ever!" he said with his wide, full smile and jumped from the sofa, running like the crazy, energetic boy he was to the door and out. Zoro sighed. That was Luffy, the most energetic boy he had ever seen in all his life.

Now he needed to convince the cook somehow to come with him. That would be hard, very hard.

 **TBC**

* * *

AN: I"m very close to the end of the story, just a little bit more. I"m very glad and thank you all for the review, favorite and following this. you made me very happy! and I forget to say that it was my first time ever writing smut scene XD I don't think it come out so good, if at all. well, still I"m happy I mange to ever write this scene -.- even if it was crap. anyway, thank you so very much!


	26. Chapter 26

Convincing

When the cook finally came back from his shift, he'd gone to the shower without saying a word. After he finished, Zoro stopped him from going to sleep, even though it was very late and he looked so exhausted.

"Wait, cook I need to talk to you before you going to sleep."

"Mm..What is it?" he asked with no will, almost falling asleep on him.

"Luffy come, he invited us to a party next week and I said yes," he said quickly and Sanji nodded tiredly and went to their bed. Well that had gone better from what Zoro had expected. But after five minutes, Sanji came back, shouting.

"What did you say asshole marimo?!"

Okay, maybe it hadn't gone so well like he hoped it. But he wasn't going to back down, even if Sanji wouldn't take it well. He was more determined than the cook, so he could handle him. If it was to help the cook's health, Zoro was ready to suffer anything, even if he was furious.

Sanji came at him with angry glare, ready to kick his face in.

"What did you do behind my back, without even asking me first?! Do you even care what I think, you self concentrated bastard?! Or you think you can just agree to anything cause my opinion means shit?! Answer asshole!" Sanji yelled. It seemed he had finally lost it, and Zoro knew he had to think fast or it was going to end up badly, very badly! He didn't wanted it to end badly, he just wanted to help Sanji.

"That's not it, damn cook! It's not…" he tried to say, but the words didn't come, damn it! Why couldn't he speak properly when he needed to! Sanji sand his first kick at him

"Not it you say?! Then what the fuck is it then?! You know we don't have time for this, you know I don't have any mood for a shitty party because I need to work the next day and the next! But you've just gone and agreed anyway cause you felt like it, you asshole! I hate you so much, I could kill you shitty marimo!"

Zoro felt his anger rising. Damn it if he got angry and fought him now, he would not be able to explain himself to Sanji. And if he didn't explain anything, the cook would get the wrong idea and might end up leaving him. No, he couldn't get angry now! He would control his anger, even if it killed him, and he would convince the cook to come with him! With this determination, Zoro clenched a painful fist and braced himself to the kick that come.

Before Sanji could shout anything more, Zoro shoved him to the wall forcefully and determinedly, kissing him hard until he could not breathe anymore. He held down the struggling cook's hands and feet so he wouldn't be able to attack or move. But he did bite him on the shoulder, making Zoro hiss from the pain, but it wasn't too bad for Zoro. He had had worse from the cook before.

"Let go of me shitty marimo! Now! or I swear to god I…"

"Can't you just shut up shitty cook?!" Zoro yelled at him and glared straight into his blue eyes that glared at him back.

"I'm trying to say it… I'm fucking trying here, but you keep shouting your bullshit at me without listening, so shut up!" Zoro growled and Sanji just glared at him. He hoped he hadn't messed up because he really wanted to explain himself.

After that, they were silent for a long hour, Zoro saying what he wanted to say and took a few long and deep breaths. It was hard for him, because Sanji was so important and precious to him, he really didn't want to lose him over some stupid shit he did.

"I…just wanted a day off, for you and for me. I wanted to spend some time with you!"

Sanji was stunned, but Zoro continued since he had already started with this

"We never do anything anymore, even not fighting. I know the debt is too much, but I want us again. Even if we end up with nothing! even if it's just for one shitty day!"

Zoro wanted to continue, but Sanji lowered his head. His eyes seem tired again and sad. Why was he sad? Did Zoro do something bad again? Shit, Zoro really was bad with this kind of thing. He he'd known it all along, but now it was too obvious.

The cook lost his balance and started to fall to the floor. Zoro was lucky he could still grab him and managed to hold his body before he could fall to the floor, and made him sit instead. He looked like he was going to break down at any minute, and Zoro was so afraid of that happening.

"I'm tired…." he whispered, and Zoro tried to read his face.

"I can't do this anymore, Zoro. I want to go home"

"It's fine, I don't care if you stop now." Zoro wanted to embrace him but Sanji stopped him with his arm.

"But I do care! I don't want you to lose anything Zoro! Damn shitty marimo, don't you get that?! I do care about this shit!" he said and bit his lower lip, which made Zoro's heart beat hard in his chest.

This guy was really…he could never win against this guy in his life, could he?! While he was thinking about his health, the idiot was thinking about his debt, damn him! Maybe that was why he was so afraid to lose him every fucking day.

"I want…to give you…this…so when I gone you..." He was shaking with tears. He really needed to sleep, that idiot! So Zoro brought him slowly to his chest and rose up, taking him to their bedroom and lying down with him.

"It's fine shitty cook, we almost have the amount we need. Go to sleep."

Zoro pulled him close to his chest so his tears wet his shirt. Sanji sniffled and hugged him back. His body was still a little shaken up, but, slowly, he calmed down and relaxed against Zoro's body.

"What about the party?" he asked with a hoarse voice and Zoro kissed his head.

"We'll manage, even if we don't work for one day. It will be fine cook."

Sanji sniffled for the last time and fell asleep after a minute with Zoro following soon after him.

 **TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

The truth – pert 1

The party was on, and like Luffy said, everyone was there having fun with the best music and food you could ever wish for. Sanji was surprised to see Chopper there, since he never expected the kid to know about this world, but here he was. All happy and dancing and having fun, and it made Sanji happy to see him again. He hadn't seen him for so long that he thought he never would again.

When the kid finally noticed Sanji watching him, he ran to him for a hug that he was glad to feel again with Chopper crying on him.

"Sanjiii! I was so worried about you after I heard what happened in the Blue Kingdom! Im so happy that you're okay ahhhhh!" Chopper cried and Sanji petted his adorable hat and head.

"There, there Chopper, don't cry. I'm alright you see? How did you get here?"

"I…I.." he sniffed, cleaned his nose with his shirt.

"It's okay, take this first," Sanji said and gave him a tissue to clean his face with. Sanji let him sit next to him on the table and gave him glass of water that he drink quickly.

"My teacher was worried about the Blue Kingdom too. She said I should find Luffy for help with her weird machine. But when I finally found Luffy I could not go back to my kingdom…it seems there is a very weird phenomenon that no one can go back there or even go there from our world"

Sanji nodded to him in agreement. It was very weird and very annoying too. Not to say he wasn't enjoying living with Zoro. Especially the sex part and the snuggling. God Zoro was good in bed. But he could not stop thinking about what would happen to his kingdom and his people right now, and his parents. He wanted to come back there, he wanted to do something there, but he can't, it was so frustrating.

"Oi Chopper, how are you?" he heard the familiar deep voice standing next to his chair.

"Zoro! I missed you too! Where have you been for so long?!" Chopper cried and jumped at Zoro in a big hug, crying again while Zoro laughed.

Wait a second…

"Wait… you two know each other?" Sanji asked in shock, and Chopper turned his head to him and nodded

"I've known Zoro for a long time. I met him a little before I met you. He needed some emergency medical treatment, so I treated him, and since then we've been good friends. Are you two friends too?" he asked innocently. It made Sanji blush a little and look away.

Damn with this shitty fate. He'd been near him all along and he'd never known it. Stupid shitty destiny.

Since Sanji didn't answer Chopper, Zoro decided to answer him instead with a proud smile.

"Yeas Chopper, the cook and I are very good and close friends, very close" Zoro highlight the last two words with an evil smile on his face. It made Sanji blush even more with embarrassment.

"Will you shut up, shitty marimo!"

Chopper, who didn't get the double meaning, smiled happily at them.

"Ahh I'm so happy you two get along so well! I always wanted to introduce you two but I never had the chance to do so."

"It's fine Chopper, everything worked out in the end. Ohh there is the beautiful Kaya-chan! I have to go say hello…Kaya-chan!" Sanji yelled her name and waved at her running with hearts in his eyes, which made Zoro snort at the act.

"Tch idiot!" Zoro snarled and crossed his arms. At least he was having fun. Chopper giggled and made Zoro sit next to him

"Sanji seems so happy, I'm glad you two finally got to meet."

"Yes, me too Chopper. Me too," Zoro said and drank from his vodka bottle.

...

In the meantime, Usopp introduced him to Kaya, a young girl with smooth, blonde hair and brown eyes. She smiled to him kindly with her long, yellow dress that complimented her figure. Usopp sure knew who to pick, because this one was stunning. Sanji was glad his best friend had found someone so beautiful. If they ever got married he was going to make their wedding cake and other food. Of course, when it happened as Usopp didn't seem to be ready to ask her yet.

"This is Kaya. Kaya, this is my friend Sanji," Usopp said shyly, oh how cute.

"Sanji-san, I've heard so much about you from Usopp. I'm happy to finally meet you," she said and her smile grew. Sanji took her hand and kissed it gently like he should, and bowed slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine, my sweet flower Kaya-san. It is a shame I've never heard anything about you, but I'm sure you're wonderful. Please take good care of Usopp."

She blushed a little and giggled with Usopp all red next to her, scratching his curly hair.

"You know I could not tell you about it in any way," Usopp grumble and Kaya kept on giggling at the embarrassed Usopp.

"It's okay, I'm just glad I could finally see you in person. I will take good care of Usopp, I promise." She smiled wide and Usopp was even redder than before. This was getting better and better. Sanji smile back.

"I'm happy to know that, I trust you will. Usopp, you better treat this beautiful lady with care and consideration. If I hear you made her cry, I'll kick your ass!"

"What are you, her father?! I would never do that!" he said with dumb look with Kaya laughing.

"Good! You better not!" Sanji was pleased. He'd finally met his best friend girlfriend, and he had a feeling they going to stay together for a long time.

He just hoped they would get married already, so he could cook all the amazing things he had planned in his head. It would be the best wedding cake ever, and he'd make their little figures on the top too – that would be brilliant.

Usopp cleared his throat and stopped Sanji from his productive thought of their wedding cake, looking at him again.

"So you are living with Zoro now ah?" Sanji raised an eyebrow

"Yes well…the idiot marimo changed his mind and agree to let me stay with him."

"That's amazing Sanji, I've heard a lot of stories about him, none of them good though. Will you be alright?"

Sanji blew out some smoke.

"Sure I'll be alright, and I'm not surprised. The idiot never was clear about his actions. He could mislead an entire nation with his stupid shit."

Now he was thinking too much about the green moss head, great! Kaya looked at him with sparkling eyes

"Do you like him Sanji-san?" she asked, and Sanji felt his cheeks burn up

"What?! Of course not, who would like that shitty, annoying marimo?" he said without looking at her face. Women were amazing, he had to admit.

"It's a shame, we could have had a double wedding ceremony that would have been so romantic." She touch her hands together and look disappointed. Sanji felt like his heart was going to come out from his chest with its strong beating.

A wedding with the shitty marimo…he'd never thought about it. Would Zoro really want to do that with him? But how were they going to do this in this world? Since in his world, he'd never heard of two men getting married. Maybe here, in this world they could…wait, what the hell was he thinking? Getting married was too big to think about right now. Sure he'd lived with the marimo for some time but…still…he needed to focus on something else or he would not be able to think properly.

The words kept ringing in his ears "wedding ceremony", "wedding ceremony" and his heart kept doing the shit it did in his chest. Not to mention his face. Yep if he'd didn't find anything else to focus on he was going to go insane right there and he really didn't want to damn it!

"Hello? Sanji? You okay?" Usopp asked and stared at him

"You think I offended him?" Kaya asked with worry and Usopp laughed

"Nah, he always was a weird guy in front of women. Don't worry about it." He smile to her warmly, holding her hand. She smiled back and took it in hers.

"I hope so," Kaya said with shy voice.

Usopp smiled at her, but after a moment he look down, his face wearing a sad expression that worried Kaya. He had shown this expression a lot lately, and too many times.

"Usopp… is anything wrong?" she asked, snapping him out of it and making him look at her.

"Ahh no, everything is fine, really everything is great."

He was lying, she knew he was lying. But she could not make him tell what he didn't want to, so she smiled instead and kissed his cheek.

"I'll get you something to drink."

"Sure thanks."

With that, Kaya went to bring them some drinks, and when she did Usopp's expression become serious and painful. He turned to Sanji, who was still busy with his dream world, and pinched his arm.

"Oi Sanji wake up!" what woke him from his dream world

"W…what? Oh it's you Usopp. Were did Kaya go?" Sanji asked and looked around for her.

"She gone to bring us some drinks. Sanji I need to talk to you. Can we talk in private?" He sounded serious with heavy eyes, so Sanji nodded.

"Sure, let's go to the balcony so I can smoke."

And with that, they moved to the balcony. Sanji had a very bad feeling again.

...

Zoro caught up with Chopper about the old days and what had change in his kingdom since he'd left, telling him about Sanji moving in and finding a job. Chopper was very curious about him living in this ordinary world, since he hadn't told him about it before.

"Since when did you start living here Zoro?"

"Remember the time I told you I meet some weird rubber boy that was super annoying?" Zoro asked and brought the bottle close to his lips.

"Yes, I remember that, about four years ago maybe?"

"Yep, so that idiot has the ability to launch himself between worlds, don't ask me how he do that he just can. And I think that even Luffy himself doesn't know how he does that or when."

"Fascinating," Chopper said eagerly.

"The first time that idiot brought me here by mistake he said sorry and laughed. What a dumb kid!"

Chopper laughed at that.

"That's so like Luffy to do."

"I was so confused about where I was. I didn't know what to do in this place."

"I'm sure you were, but Luffy helped you, right?" that brought a nostalgic smile to Zoro's lips.

"Yes he did. That idiot showed me everything I needed to know and helped me find the place I'm living at today."

"Luffy is amazing!" Chopper cheered and looked at Luffy dancing with the sticks in his nose and Franky dancing with him, looking like two big idiots with all the other gusts and friends cheering for them.

"I guess he is, but he is still an idiot," Zoro remarked and checked with one glance how the cook was doing, but couldn't find him or Usopp anywhere. Kaya was pouring some drinks from the table alone.

Strange, where had that idiot gone off too now?! What an annoying bastard, he'd just taken his eyes off of him for two minutes and he's gone! He needed to go and find him now, what a bother.

With a heavy and annoyed sigh, Zoro got up and start to walk around the house.

"Zoro, where are you going?" Chopper asked and got up too.

"To find that idiot cook."

"I'll come with you, Zoro," Chopper volunteered, but Zoro shook his head.

"Nah, go have fun in the party, I'll find him."

"Mm okay, hurry up," he said and Zoro left him there

 **TBC**

* * *

hi, we have only one chapter to go. I know I didn't answer many things in this fanfic, but I didn't have time to the deadline and stuff. As for Zoro, he will never tell Sanji about Luffy because he doesn't want him to go XD what I found hilarious to no end for some odd reason. I'm such a weirdo -.-


	28. Chapter 28

The truth – pert 2

the song that you could listen when reading this ch is: **Nightcore - coming home** the slow and sad version(youtube: / watch?v=3B5UTs-nyzc)

(edit this ch - again! this keep delete scenes I write, damn you Doc Manager I hate you!)

* * *

In the balcony, Sanji lean on the well and smoke with silence looking at the stars in the sky, Usopp stand a little close to the end of the balcony looking at them too, silence.

"So Usopp, do you mind start talking about what it is? I don't have all night"

"I'm not sure…if I should, you look happy tonight"

"So you think after what you have to say, I won't be?" Sanji said with calm voice, Usopp seem to shake a little

"I..I"m not sure how you react, that the problem"

"There is one way to found out" Sanji said smoothly

"I was thinking of telling you this for a long time" he said with shaken hands, Sanji raise an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, sorry Usopp but I really can't go out with you! I like you as my best friend and all but this is…kind off…"

Usopp sand him the most dumb face ever and point at him

"Who will want to go out with you, you idiot?! I have a girl friend! I rather die than to go out with you! Sorry, you still my best friend and all"

Sanji laugh and was glad the atmosphere change, this was the same Usopp he know again, and it was good to see he's acting normal again unlike a few minutes ago.

Usopp sigh and take a deep breath, looking serious and sad again

"But seriously Sanji, I have to tell you this or I'm going to explode. Just…promise you won't take it too hard, it been a long time already so…"

Sanji sigh deeply and take another cigarette to his mouth, why can't he just tell him what it all about already?! From what he been so afraid off anyway?! Well, it's like what he just said, there is one way to find out and that he just tells him what it is already. It starts to get on his nerves.

"Either you tell me or not tell me, make out your mind now or I'm going back to the party"

"No wait, Sanji!" Usopp shout and hold his arm from leaving.

"I don't know if it the right time or not or if I'm doing the right thing here or not, but if I won't tell you now, I will never could! so…please don't hate me too much for this okay?"

Sanji nodded to show him he understand and to keep going, Usopp bit his lower lip and continued

"I lied to you when I said Nami was the last one to leave the blue kingdom, the truth is I was the last one that left to see the end of the blue kingdom. I sew everything Sanji, I can tell you what happen to everyone that you know, right here right now"

Sanji eyes gone wide open with shock and for a moment he stops breathing, why did he lie to him about this? So that what Usopp was struggling so much, But he needed to know no matter how hard it was he needed it.

With a deep breath Sanji looked straight at Usopp that shake and hold his lower lip, trying to hold himself.

"Keep going Usopp, no matter how hard it is I can take it" he said softly and Usopp cry a little, but hurry and wipe his face.

"The one that kill the king was also the one that kill your mother Sanji, He was tall with pink glasses and a long robe. he was so crazy I thought he kill me too"

"What…my..no it can't be! No!" Sanji try to absorb and understand what Usopp telling him, he really did, but his heart and mind giving him trouble.

"Zeff died too after he sand you away, the last time I saw him he give me a bag full of money from this world he hold all this year's"

Usopp said without looking at his eyes and right after he finish he take out the bag from where was the party, showing it to him.

"He said he wanted me to give this to you, but not telling you from who it is. He always was like that, you know"

Sanji heart froze, like his body. It can't be, the old man was…no, it can't be. And yet he heard himself ask

"And the others that come against us? the kingdom?..at least some of them.."

Usopp shake his head, biting hard his lower lip and tearing up

"I'm so sorry Sanji…they all gone now. they were killed, if it by that crazy guy or the boss that order Gin around…but when I check it, it was all…gone"

Sanji wasn't sure what it was, but something in him break in that moment, he couldn't even cry or scream it out or putting it into words, but it was there and it break in him. Forever. he could see clearly in his mind, everything he sew and everything he grew to love in his kingdom. the people, the smells, the children wonder around the streets, the old women, the young women, man from all age's, and even the wondering hungry people. his maids that take care of him, his teachers, his father Advisors, the guards and stand around and sometimes talk to each other, his mother and his rough father, the cooks that mass around and even the gardeners. everything look so close by, the people, the palace and street he use to play with Nami and Usopp as a child, the light that lit at night. yeas, that was his home, he remember them all, even if he didn't talk to everyone that lived in the kingdom. Zeff was there too, doing what he was good at and curse him. the memories look so real, like he could touch it.

"I…I'm soo sorry Sanji…I wanted to tell you but…I couldn't! It's not fair!" Usopp scream and stand there with his fists close to his body, crying hard

"It's not fair!"

Sanji kept standing there, he wasn't shock anymore, He just was frozen and little tears slide slowly to his cheeks. It was odd, He was sure he was in so much pain right now but the only thing that comes out was little drops of tears, slow and gentle. And he was just there, standing, looking forward ahead of them and watching his memories going by his eyes, with little drops of tears.

...

Little they know Nami was listing and standing close to the balcony, putting one hand on hear mouth, She was crying too with her beautiful dress and hair on her face, she was crying without a voice.

But Luffy come and put his hat on her head, with serious expression

"Did someone hurt you again Nami? Just tell me and I kick his ass"

She smile with silence and shake her head

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. Thanks Luffy"

"Shishi you welcome" he smiled brightly at her and take her hand to the party, slowly she come with him.

...

On the balcony again, after a long hour of Usopp wiping and Sanji frozen, Usopp wiped his face first.

"Sanji, we can live here…we should forget about the kingdom. Sanji?" He noticed him finally. Sanji didn't answer or look at him. He just stared forward, his tears kept going down but he didn't say anything. Something was very off in his state, and Usopp know he have to do something.

"Oi Sanji, talk to me…" he said with worry and moved closer to him, shaking his shoulders up and down.

"Sanji! Don't do this! I know that you love the Blue Kingdom. I love it too but…we can't stay in the past anymore! The kingdom is gone and we can't come back there!" he yelled at him, but it seemed not to do anything to Sanji's state. He just kept standing there frozen with his expression, that weird and scary expression.

"Sanji! Please, just…say something! Anything… please!"

But Sanji didn't answer or move, he just remained frozen. He didn't answer to anything Usopp tried to say to him, which made Usopp panic.

"Shit! What have I done...I need to find someone."

Before he could do anything, Zoro jumpd in and pulled Sanji to him, covering his eyes with his big hand. His other hand held Sanji's lower chest close to his body and he frowned at Usopp.

"What the hell did you do?!" Zoro growled and Usopp jumped back with fear.

"I…I had to tell him the truth about our kingdom. I had to Zoro! I could not keep it in anymore," he said with panic.

"Ah?! What the hell is with your kingdom?" Zoro asked, not getting it

"The Blue Kingdom is gone, there nothing left of it so…"

"And? Who cares about that stuff, we're living here now! Why talk about it?!"

Usopp looked at him for a moment with wide eyes, and then he laughed an ironic laugh, Zoro was just too direct.

"What's so funny?!" Zoro was starting to get pissed off at this guy.

"No... it's just…when you say it like that, it sounds too simple…" He put his hands on his hips.

"It kind of stupid, but it's easier said than done. Sanji and I can never forget about our first home, neither can Nami. It just how it is," he said and sighed sadly.

"I didn't ask you to forget about it, just don't talk about it! It's stupid and only bring pain."

"I get you Zoro, really I do. But Sanji has the right to know the truth, at least that he has to know."

"Yes, whatever. Are you done? Then fuck off" Zoro growled. He was really getting irritated on him and the subject.

"No I'm not done Zoro, Geez, I need to give you something before I go. Technically it belongs to Sanji, But I trust you give it to him when he's ready," Usopp said, and give Zoro the bag he receives from Zeff, sighing.

Zoro took it from him and examined the bag.

"It's from Zeff, Sanji's mentor. That was his last thing for him. Please take care of Sanji for me okay. I have to go and get the others to help Sanji." With that, Usopp made to leave, but Zoro stopped him

"Wait! Don't call them, I can take care of the shitty cook." With a determined look in his eyes, Usopp looked at him. The two looked in each other eyes for a long moment, until Usopp sighed and gave in.

He trusted Zoro enough to take care of Sanji, and he hoped he was right in this.

"Okay, got it. But if it doesn't work, we'll call everyone!" he said hopelessly and worried, and went out from the balcony, leaving Zoro and Sanji alone together under the stars. Zoro smiled a little and whispered after him.

"Thanks Usopp," he said, but the other man didn't hear him and Zoro was glad he didn't.

Now, onto the other problem at hand. Zoro took a look at the frozen Sanji and sighed deeply. This was going to be such a headache, but spoke into Sanji's ear anyway.

"Hey, I know you can hear me shitty cook." When he didn't get any respond from him, Zoro took him in a long embracement. He held him tightly and waited for him to come back from wherever the hell he was right now.

"Look, I don't know anything about your shitty kingdom or what it was like to live there…but I don't care either, I never felt like I belonged anywhere until I met you! I don't care where we live or how, I just want to stay with you, got it!?"

He growled to himself. He really didn't want to say it to him, it sounded so sappy, stupid and disgusting! But to hell with it, he just had to say it. he wanted to bring the idiot back!

"It will be alright, shitty cook. I'm with you and I'll never leave you. So come back to me, it will be alright," he said softly and closed his eyes.

"Everything will be alright, I'm with you, I love you asshole!" he kept on saying to him again and again, waiting and not giving up. He planned to say it all night, and maybe all his life but after a long hours, he said it to him and felt Sanji shake. He was moving again and it was a good sign.

"She…was right. About everything…she was," the cook mumbled shakily, Zoro didn't get what he was mumbling about, so he just moved his hand over his eyes to look at him.

"What did…?" Zoro started to ask but the cook keep going, holding onto him like his life depended on it.

"The fortune taller, she told me what is going to happen. Everything, she was right – I did lose everything when I met you."

Zoro was silent and just looked at him with a serious face, he seemed better now somehow but still bad. More calm than sad, although the deep sadness was still there in his face and eyes.

"I know what the future was and yet…I could not stop it," Sanji said ironically, but then smile a little at him. It was a loving smile and sad at the same time.

"But you know Zoro, I don't regret meeting you. cause…I feel the same way." He hid his face against Zoro's chest, and, looking at him closely, his ears seemed red. Zoro felt relief behind all his control, for a moment there, Sanji had really scared him, that little asshole.

"Finally decided to join us I see shitty cook?"

"Fuck you, I was really hurt back there! But I won't run away from it."

"Shit and I wanted to wait with this shit, but you make me want to say it now! It's all your fault and your shitty past!" Zoro grumbled with a deep frown, hating the situation.

"What do you want…you…" but before he mange to say anything more, Zoro kissed him hard on the lips, taking all his breath away and leaving Sanji with no words or the ability to think about anything.

"Marry me Sanji! I want you to be mine forever."

"Did you just….propose to me after the worst news of my entire life?!"

"It's your fault asshole, with your little act! What's so wrong with saying it now!? I'm ready if you are, we can run together."

"You just…don't have any sense of tact do you?! Just like your sense of direction."

Sanji accused him and glared. Now that was more like the Sanji that Zoro liked to see.

"Will you shut up! Stop bitching about my sense of direction or I'll cut you!"

"It's not my fault you a moron that don't have any!"

They started to argue again, and Sanji kicked Zoro chin, sending him flying into the wall. This was how all normal fights started, to the others' joy and laughter.

Four months after the party, Sanji used Zeff's money to build his own restaurant and to pay off Zoro's debt. So Zoro's house was saved and Zoro could practice to become the best swordsman in the world by fighting all kind of opponents around the world. Sanji's restaurant succeeded so much that he bought a boat of his own to sail the sea he loved so much and hoping to someday to come back to visit his grave.

When Zoro came back from his trip to become stronger, that was what he called it, he ask him on their new boat.

"Will you marry me Sanji?"

The end

* * *

 **AN: this is going to be soo long lol**. yay you reach the end of this fanfic, if you mange to stay with me all this chapters, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart and say that you all amazing and I sand a cake to everyone that follow, favorite and review this story - thank you so much!.  
I know it wasn't a very good ending, and maybe too "happy" -.- in my taste too. I Actually plan to end it very very badly and sad. but I change my mind in the lest minute. I could do it to Sanji, but I just didn't wanted to end it that way, even if it's more fit as an end to this story. I just love a happy ending, so...I could not stop myself.  
If you want the know about the other more real ending for this here it is:  
Zoro words fail to reach Sanji and he stay frozen like that forever, like he just would not respond to anyone ever again. Sanji stay in his own world of memories of his people from his kingdom, and his parents and Zeff there he could come back to the home he know and love so much. Zoro going after Usopp to kill him with his swords with cold blood. The others try too to wake up Sanji, but nothing work, not even Luffy words or actions. after a lot of Attempts and bringing in psychologists that try to wake Sanji, the crew give up and Hospitalize him in a Mental institution that feed him and keep him alive. Zoro come to visit him everyday, even if he know that his Sanji was gone and he will never come back. after some years, that Zoro fail to pay the dept, since he didn't care anyway XD he make the institution Hospitalize him as well with Sanji. making himself seem crazy so they won't refuse, and stay by Sanji side like that. and that's how it end XD  
To be honest, my original plan was totally different from this endings. I plan at first, when I only start to write this that Sanji would come back to his kingdom, after he and Zoro fall in love and pay Zoro debt. only to see in his own eyes the Destruction and blood that was left everywhere there. And see his mother and father Corpses, to Sanji angst lol. of course he break down and all the good stuff and suffering I could give him. In the end Zoro make him stand up and bury them with him. comfort him and saying he stay with him where ever he go, and he should not give up. Sanji decided with heavy heart, not to take revenge like Zoro wanted him too, but to start to build the kingdom again. the kingdom that he love so much, and he did start to do that with Zoro help.  
After some years Luffy and the others come to help them too, especially Nami with her brilliant plans.  
BUT...with the deadline so close by, I could not go there cause it would take more then 10 chapters to write and I didn't have that time to write it all. So I decided to Compromise on this ending. even if it's not feel that good like my original ending, I still like it ^.^ I hope you would like it too.


End file.
